Before I knew
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: Chapter 12, I could do no more then to love you Hermione. Nothing better in my life then that.
1. So it begins

All right. I've been reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin and it strikes me as the perfect Hermione/Snape storyline. With absolutely no intent to infringe of Ms. Austin's amazing story, or onto JK Rowling's either, I merely want to see if the possibility for the fic is as good as it seems. I'm not going to follow strictly to the book, it was just a jumping off point.

Disclaimer: That said, again I want to make it clear that I claim none of this as my own. Im making no money or other gain except a few hours free of boredom.

Summary: Hermione and Severus have never gotten along, but after a chance meeting they can't seem to avoid each others company. Neither is willing to admit the other might not be as loathsome as previously thought.

Rating: Probably M to be safe, but I'm not sure just yet. Language, themes, sex..yadda yadda

All inspired by this quote;

"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."

Before I Knew

By Poet

The cheer in the room was stifling. Severus Snape had taken all he could and the smiles on the faces of the drunken horde before him were starting to make him nauseous. So much joy and raucous laughter hurt his ears. Biding his time, he knew it would be only moments before someone found him lurking in the darkest corner he could find. 'No doubt that miserable fool Dumbledore' he thought, sneering in disgust. Present countenance aside, he'd be hard pressed to admit that he did indeed hold a soft spot for the old man. Even with his attempts at dragging Severus into the bliss Albus undoubtedly thought attainable, he couldn't harbor any real reason to despise the older man. He merely played his long assumed role. The bitter and rude bastard. Cynical. Cruel. Greasy. An all around git according to any one bothered enough to form an opinion. And most people could be bothered for that particular one. Never one to lose sleep over the things other people whispered, Severus had almost welcomed the spite of his colleagues and students. It kept him out of things like engaging in drunken festivities he now witnessed.. 'Or making an arse out of one's self.' His grin, however pleased it was, vanished when he felt the hand touch his shoulder. Suppressing the groan that had risen the pale man turned to face the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Headmaster." His tone was cool and even. But inside he could not help but feel dred at the conversation he knew was coming yet again.

"Severus! It wont do to have you lurking here in these shadows with so much happiness to partake in. Come my boy, have a drink. Or perhaps a dance with a pretty witch here. There are many who are without partners, and I am sure they would be pleased to dance with one as skilled as you. Come!" The headmaster was absolutely jubilant.

'Perhaps those Weasley demons put more in the punch then just punch,' was all Severus could muster before Albus had taken a firm grip on his shoulder and led him towards hell. Thankfully enough they had stayed more or less on the outskirts, the old man more attuned to the discomfort of his colleague then the young man realized. Catching glimpse of the sneer still set on Severus's face, Dumbledore stopped and with a wave of his hand, gestured to all the room.

"Headmaster, I really don't see the need for me to mingle with these..." Stopping whatever Severus had intended to call the revelers, Albus merely shook his head.

"I will not press you if that is truly what you want. It would do you good I think, to be out among people. Especially these people, who call you their friend."

"Yes. Friend after I sacrificed nearly everything I had. But what friend wouldn't have, especially for this lot!" It wasn't a question, merely a statement tinged in the coolness of his voice. Severus bristled slightly, wishing to do nothing more then to brood in his home or even the dungeons he spent so much time in. Anything other then this place.

"You know Severus, that there were some who trusted you above all others. Despite the treatment they received from..other parties." Albus leveled a slight glare at the man next to him, but said nothing as to the identities of the 'other parties'.

"Oh really, and who might that be, that stood up for me so fastidiously without my knowledge or any indication of such actions?" Now he couldn't help the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Ms. Granger!" For a moment Snape balked at the name until he saw Albus looking slightly behind him. Turning, there indeed was the bushy haired know it all he despised. Lip curling in slight disgust, he glared at her. She took no notice, offering a warm smile to both men, though much kinder when she looked at the headmaster.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. How are you this evening?" Now she was ignoring him.

"Oh I am very very well Hermione. How are you? I did not see you earlier and was wondering if you were coming. Young Mr. Potter told me there was something of a tie up at work?" Hermione laughed softly and nodded.

"There was a slight accident. But it's been taken care of I expect. I was wondering if there would be time later, to speak with you about the letter you sent? I don't mean to impose on the festivities, but I haven't had a moment to even owl my reply."

"There is time now. No, I insist. In fact why don't we discuss it over some of those fine treacle tarts Mrs. Weasley has brought." The headmaster turned to Severus and for a moment he palled, fearing that he was about to be invited to a tea party with a coniving old man and the know it all. He was surprised when Albus merely gave him an appraising look, as if half expecting the young man to read his mind.

'Well forget it, I'm not that bloody easy!' And with a curt nod at the two, Severus turned wordlessly to retreat back into his shadows.

XXX

"I don't believe that man has ever liked me." Hermione spoke softly, trying hard to keep her voice even. Hearing Dumbledore's soft chuckle she could not help but smile.

"Do not fret my dear. He is merely being the Severus we've known all along." The girl beside him made a soft 'hmph' sound and Albus chuckled again. "Now tell me Ms. Granger about your answer to my letter. Will you be joining us this year at Hogwarts?" That had done it. Hermione's mind switched from indignance to work in a matter of seconds. Trying hard not to gush or to stumble over her words she nodded to the man beside her.

"I would love to Professor Dumbledore. I had no idea Professor Flitwick was retiring already though."

"Ah yes. The professor has family he wishes to be with now. His daughter is to be married in the spring and he and his wife are moving to be nearer to them. You know, yours was the first name mentioned as suitable for his replacement." The twinkle had reappeared in the old man's eyes and Hermione couldn't help but blush as she smiled.

"I would be honored Professor. I have missed Hogwarts fiercely. With everything that has happened there hasn't really been time to visit."

"Then it is settled. As you know school begins on September 1st, but the staff arrive on August 15th. If you wish the Hogwarts Express will take you to the school or if you have other means feel free. Now, enough business. There is a marriage here to celebrate and I believe young Mr. Potter and his fiance have been eager to see you." With that Dumbledore smiled and wished her a pleasant evening. Hermione turned in search of Harry, Ginny and Ron. The first two she found locked together by the hand, their gold bands shinning in the dim light. Rushing up to them Hermione was pulled into a hug.

"Oh congratulations! I'm so happy for you." She said, speaking of their engagement. Harry and Ginny had finally gotten their respective acts together. With the ever increasingly unsubtle hints about what a fine son in law Harry would make coming from Mrs. Weasley, Harry had finally gotten around to popping 'the question.' After two years of courtship, a war, death and love they had come together. The wedding was set for spring, at the Burrow and Hermione's invitation had only just recently been recovered from an ever growing pile of mail to sort. Grinning at the happy couple as they joked and laughed, Hermione found herself reminiscent of her time at Hogwarts.

Broken from her reverie by a lanky arm sliding around her shoulders, a slurred sentence was uttered entirely too close to her ear. Turning to level a glare at who ever would dare, she was met by the red face of a very inebriated Ron Weasley.

"Alrigh there 'Ermion?" He reeked of Fire Whiskey. How she hated the stuff. Ron had always been a bit loose with alcohol, since the day he could get his hands on it. Tonight it seemed he had once again overindulged and intended on having his friends join him in drunken bliss. Unable to contain the slight look of disgust, Hermione picked his arm up by the wrist and dropped it unceremoniously from her shoulder. Ginny raised and eyebrow at her before glaring at her brother.

"Ronald! Lay off of her and that shite you insist upon drinking." The redhead's temper more then matched Molly's and inwardly Hermione smiled.

"S'matter? It's a party isn't it? Come on Herrrmioneeee. Let me 'ave this dance, eh?" His slurring seemed to grow worse by the minute. Ron was a friend, a great one at that. But drunk Ron was an idiot, and very, very volatile.

"No Ron, I don't think so. I was just on my way out. I have work in the morning. I just wanted to wish Harry and Ginny a happy marriage." Her voice, the practiced no-nonsense from so many incidents with unruly first years returned in that instant. Somehow Ron seemed like nothing more then the immature prat he had been to her when they had met. The reminder was not flattering. Without a word Hermione turned and began making her way towards a side door. Catching Ginny's shrill voice yelling something like 'Leave her alone! Look what you've done, again..." gave her the sinking feeling that Ron may have decided to give chase. Still, she pushed on, towards the door and allowed herself a moment of hope as her hand brushed the handle. Then she felt the hand come to grip her arm, tightly. Whirling, she met the now angry expression of one of her best friends.

"Where you going? We have a dance love."

"No, we don't. And I hate it when you call me that. One month doesn't justify it! One month, four years ago, certainly does not warrant it anymore! I am tired Ron, and you're drunk. Go and sleep it off, then maybe we can talk." She turned to walk away but his grip tightened and he pulled her roughly against him. With a hasty look, Ron yanked open the door and shoved Hermione through it to the outside.

"Thas no way to talk to me. Gonna teach you respect. Someone shoulda, all these years. You're still acting like you know it all. " Malice she had never heard from him before, dripped from his every word as he pulled her down a path in the garden. Fighting to bite back the sob that threatened, Hermione bit down into her lip hard. Tasting copper, the only thing she could feel was the fingers digging into her arm.

"Ron, let me go!" Panic rode a tight line through her voice and she knew she was close to losing it. Thinking of nothing else, her hand raised and as Ron turned to scream at her she felt her palm connect hard with his face. The slap stung her but it didn't seem to do anything but enrage the man holding on to her.

"Why you little slut! You're going to pay for that. I was gonna make this easy for you but now, you'll get none of that. I'm gonna give you what you was beggin' for. Remember, the night we almost did this. But you had to stop it. You had to be so bloody prim and fucking proper. Well, I know what you want love. I'm gonna give it to you right now." He grabbed forcefully at her robe and with a hard yank had ripped it nearly from her shoulder.

"Ron...please."She had fallen over the edge of self control and now the tears and the terror flooded her.

"Ah! Now yer beggin' me fer it. Well soon enough love. Soon enough I'm gonna f.." He didn't finish speaking. Instead a deep grunt fell from his lips and his eyes glazed. For a moment Hermione was confused but then his grip weakened and she wasted no time in crawling out from under him. Then she was being hauled from the wet grass by a pair of strong hands. She watched Ron fall to the side, immobile, suddenly realizing he'd been cursed. Someone had saved her. Turning, her mouth fell open when she looked upon the darkened features of Severus Snape.

XXXXXX

Severus had found himself a nice dark spot near the side door in which to brood. His eyes fell over the occupants of the room before settling on Potter, the Weasley girl and Granger. Apparently the headmaster had finished his discussion with Hermione, freeing the girl to see her friends. Then that idiot Weasley had shown himself, drunk and acting foolish once again. Watching as he cast himself on Hermione, Severus half expected the girl to hex him. 'Come on, show some of that Gryffindor courage.' He urged silently. Hoping for a spot of entertainment to make his night worth while. Instead he saw her remove Weasley's hand and turn away. Stepping further into shadow, Severus watched the woman approach him, obviously angry and eager to leave. She passed no more then ten feet from him and as she reached to open the door there was Weasely once again. This time the only thing written on his features was anger. Brief snippets of their conversation drifted to him through the shadows, enough to tell him that Ron was being an imbecile and disgracing his family once again.

Severus rather wished Molly Weasley would walk by, but a quick glance told him there would be no such luck. With a sigh Severus pushed himself away from the walk, intent upon stopping the argument. Too late he saw the door was closing, the two were outside. His paces quickened and his hand slid inside his robes for his wand. Fingers dancing over it to reassure himself, he reached for the door handle.

"Severus, sneaking off already?" The headmaster's voice couldn't have come at a worse time. Cursing silently, the man turned around. Dumbledore was walking towards him rapidly, worry betraying his usual jovial appearance. "Do what you must Severus. Make sure she isn't harmed, and if you can help it, do well to keep Mr. Weasely safe. Take Professor Granger to Hogwarts, I will be there shortly." The man had drawn close, whispering to Severus. Amazed at the old man, he didn't move for a moment.

"And what Headmaster, am I to do with Mr. Weasely?"

"Leave him. I will send Molly out for him when we see Ms. Granger is safely home. Go lad, before it is too late." Without another word, Severus had pulled the door open and disappeared into the darkness.

It took him a moment to get his bearings as he surveyed the unfamiliar garden. Briefly, he thought he heard a voice, muffled but raised, just a few hedgerows over. Cursing softly, Severus set off down the nearest garden path.

"...You had to be so bloody prim and fucking proper. Well, I know what you want love. I'm gonna give it to you right now." Stepping around a corner he clearly heard the sound of ripping fabric and knew he was almost out of time. He broke into a light jog, rounding another corner. Now he clearly heard the voices and the rustle of clothing and foliage.

"Ron...please." She sounded terrified. He couldn't catch his breathe. He kept running.

"Ah! Now yer beggin' me fer it. Well soon enough love. Soon enough I'm gonna f.." He came upon them suddenly and without thought thrust his wand out and managed to gasp 'Imobilous', freezing the redheaded brute, before he could think of a proper curse. Inexplicably the world started to whiten around him as the lack of oxygen overcame his system. Placing hands on his knees for a moment, he caught what breath he could before he saw her struggling to sit up. Stepping forward he reached for her and pulled her up gently. Ensuring she was able to stand he released her and she turned.

"T...thank you Sev..." She collapsed suddenly and were it not that she was facing him, he wouldn't have caught her. Laying her gently on the ground he stepped towards the immobilized body of Weasely the younger. Giving his most malicious look, reserved for, well reserved for Potter and Weasely he bent down. With a few uttered words Ron was restored to mobility but no sooner then his first jerky movement, Severus magically bound and gagged him.

"I leave you for your mother to find boy. Be thankful that you are no longer a student. But you are most certainly no kind of man either." Without another word he returned to Hermione and with her in his arms, apparated to Hogsmeade, for their journey to Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope that was suitable. This is considerably longer then anything I've written thus far. And I like that. Reviews are appreciated, good, bad, whatever, I take them all. I'm going to pace myself with the chapters, past experience has taught that it's easy to burn out on story with too much overexcitment. I don't want that to happen. Plus, I still need to finish Pride and Prejudice. Chapter two will be here within this week I swear, if that's what you want, anyway.

Poet


	2. Do you remember?

Poet here again. All the necessary information is in chapter one.

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews thus far. I appreciate the things you all have said.

Chapter 2

XXXX

Before I Knew

By Poet

For some reason that Hermione couldn't quite grasp, the bed she found herself in wasn't her own. Unwilling to open her eyes and allow the harsh sunlight to assault her groggy senses just yet, she tried to ponder her whereabouts. The party was easy enough to remember. Her conversation with Dumbledore and then with Ginny and Harry came clearly into focus as well. But the rest of the night was a blur and she could find no recollection that wasn't fragmented. With defeated sigh Hermione fought to open her eyes, blinking hard to adjust to so much unwelcome brightness.

'Oh what did I drink last night?' she asked herself, moaning softly as her head began pounding. All of the sudden the very angry face of Ron floated through her mind. Then every detail of her missing night flooded her. The shock of it made her recoil, turning her stomach mutinously. Pulling the bed covers aside she looked around for any sign of a bathroom. Her stomach jumped again and she sped through a heavy mahogany door. Luckily it was the right one and Hermione collapsed in front of the toilet.

"Oh Gods, why?" She rested against the stone of the sink, sobbing and weakened by her sickness. Clutching her torn robe tightly around her body, she tried to regain even an ounce of warmth. Everytime she saw Ron's face, or heard his angry voice she shuddered and her chills began anew. Cursing him, calling him every name she could imagine did little to lessen the ache growing in the empty pit of her stomach. In her stupor she didn't hear the door to her unfamiliar chambers open. Or the footsteps passing through the open bathroom door.

"Ms. Granger kindly remove yourself from the floor before you cause yourself more damage." The warm voice of the Headmaster startled her and the old man reached down to pull her gently from the floor. "Come my dear, you are safely at Hogwarts. Among friends." With his hand gently on her elbow, Albus led Hermione back into the bedroom of her chambers. She rested numbly on the edge of her bed, but clarity was rapidly descending. Turning towards the kind features of the man standing before her she spoke quietly.

"How did I get here?"

"How much of last night do you remember Hermione?"Albus did not wish for the girl to relieve her ordeal anymore then necessary, but getting it out in the open would soothe quicker in the end.

"I remember everything. Until I passed out." The frown that settled upon Dumbledore's features nearly brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. Biting her lips to restrain then, she felt the wound from last night still there.

"I see. After you lost consciousness, Severus apparated with you to Hogsmeade and then carried you here. These rooms will serve as your chambers whilst you teach here." He added the last almost as an afterthought.

"And Ron?" She couldn't mask the bitterness in her voice as she almost spat the name. Dumbledore grunted softly as he shifted a bit.

"As far as I know Severus left him bound near where he found you. I cannot attest to anything..else. I came straight here when Severus owled me with your whereabouts. I can assure you though Ms. Granger, that Molly Weasely has been informed. As for what she will do, again I cannot attest."

"I see." Hermione didn't say anything, instead she focused hard on the pattern of the duvet she was sitting on.

"I would like to inform you Hermione, that you are within your legal right, if you might be so inclined to take any sort of actions regarding the incident. I'd encourage you to consider it." He stopped when she looked up at him angrily.

"Ron may be a lot of things when he's drunk but he is..was my friend."

"I understand. I am not here to press anything. I just want you to know that there is support for you here, no matter what you decide. I expect Molly will want to speak with you. If you'd rather not, again, it is your choice."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. For your kindness. And for the job as well. I didn't thank you last night." Hermione managed a sort of smile, though her lower lip ached. Whether from one of Ron's brutal attempts at a kiss of from biting down hard enough to quell her fear she couldn't remember. 'Maybe both' she managed sardonically. "Is Professor Snape here? I think I owe him my thanks as well."

"Indeed he is. I believe he is brewing in his private lab. Shall I take you?"Albus was pleased at the strength Hermione was showing. A true Gryffindor it would seem.

"No. Thank you Headmaster. I may stop by the kitchens first. I'm famished." She blushed as her stomach growled in agreement and stood up. Walking with Albus to the door she thanked him again and he excused himself. Quickly, she threw on the robe she had worn the night before and dragged her fingers through her hair. Slipping through the door, Hermione made the long journey to the Hogwarts Kitchen, trying to delay the inevitable reminder of the night before.

XXXX

The potion was a mind numbingly simple sleeping draught that the hospital required every year. Being Potions Master at Hogwarts did not come without the remedial tasks some apprentice could have completed. That is if they were even half-competent and Severus Snape did indeed accept apprentices. He didn't, and as often attested to by the students he had to tolerate in his class they weren't. 'Always hope for next year eh, even if it is dimming by the moment.' His smile was one of vicious delight as he stirred the contents of the cauldron one last time. 'Defense against the Dark Arts be damned. I'd like nothing more then to brew peacefully for the rest of my life.' This wistful line of thought was horribly cast aside when he heard someone entering through the wards of the outer chamber. 'If that is Albus again I'm going to tell the old man where he can go this time. He asks me to brew potions, yet insists upon interrupting me.' With a sigh Severus removed the heavy cauldron from the fire and then stalked moodily towards the door.

"What do you want?" Pure venom dripped from his voice, but the unexpected appearance of Hermione made the target a very poor one. Inwardly he cringed, outwardly he leveled a cold sneer in her direction. The girl's gaze didn't waver as she met his icy countenance.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Professor. I merely wanted to thank you for last night." The sarcasm faded from her voice as she ended her sentence. The realization of why she had indeed come shot forward in her mind. Severus could have sworn he saw her lip tremble. No decent man would turn away any woman in such a state after what she had been through the night before. But Severus was tired, moody and hardly what one could consider a normal man. Crossing his arms over his chest he squared his body to face hers and snorted in a derisive manner.

"A word of thanks after saving your hide again? By all means Ms. Granger, if this is the start of a list for all the times I had to intervene to aid you or one of your imbecile friends then I'd be more then happy to accept each and every thanks you wish to say. But if this is merely for reconciling poor judgment on your part last night then I thank you kindly and must insist upon returning to my work." He had caught her unaware, his mood catching up with him as he spoke. For a moment guilt that he was taking it out on her flashed, but the pleasure of her expression outweighed it. He half expected her to run, crying from the room. Never did he expect her to come towards him, anger written plainly upon her face. She stopped a half a pace from him and glared angrily. From such a short distance Severus could see the telltale signs of tears fallen shortly before. 'Shite. You're in for it old man.'

"You bastard." Her voice was a harsh whisper, anger choking all but the lowest sound as she spoke. "You expect gratitude from anyone and you treat them like this? I'm so sorry to have burdened you last night Professor. Thank you for rescuing me once again." He didn't have the chance to respond, mildly stunned that she would be so angry. Pulled from his recollections by the sound of his chamber door slamming hard, he turned and went back to working on the sleeping draught.

'Not only is she insolent. But I have to work with her in a few short months. This is going to be as unbearable as when she was a student. Still...perhaps I could have been kinder.' The vial he was filling shattered in his hand as a sudden wave of anger washed over him. Taking the biggest chunk he could find off of the counter, he turned and hurled it at the door Hermione had passed through moments ago.

"How dare she! The nerve of that girl!" Potion forgotten, Severus paced for a moment. Furiously trying to make up his mind. Knowing that no work would be done with him in the state he was, he stalked once more to the door and stepped into the hall. She could be angry, but no one would talk to him like that. He started walking, intent upon heading off Hermione. He'd sort it out with the insolent brat.

Suddenly the realization of exactly how he had treated her pressed through the angry haze in his mind. Much the way that scum Weasely had behaved and he was ashamed for it. 'Oh Merlin. You're no better Severus. Where you ever better then that drunken idiot? And no, cruelty to a girl who merely offered thanks.' He wouldn't allow this line of thought to continue and he started walking again. Intent on finding Hermione.

XXXXXXX

'The nerve of that man. I try to thank him and behaves like...like Ron. ' Hermione stormed down the corridor. Rounding a corner she very nearly stumbled into the Headmaster.

"Hermione, where are you off to in such a hurry?" His voice was full of warmth and made Hermione smile despite herself.

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to bowl you over. I was just fleeing the wrath of your Potions Master." Albus chuckled softly.

"I see. And what happened to incur it? I thought you were going to thank him. Not berate him?" Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Dumbledore always seemed to know.

"I was merely thanking the man. And he had the nerve to..." She couldn't finish, indignant and angry all over again. Then a thought occurred to her. "Well, I did call him a bastard. That might have done it." Color rose rapidly to her cheeks when she realized she had been more then just a little ungrateful to the man who had indeed saved her countless times. Still, indignancy wouldn't allow the fact that he had begun the fight with his callous manner die down.

"I see. Well, Hermione, I wouldn't fret. Severus is tired. After last night, and all the work he has been doing, brewing for the hospital and for his classes I'm afraid he might be a bit short on patience. Most of that being my fault, he was kind enough to agree to brew the potions Madame Pomphrey will need this year."

"Wait a moment please, last night?"

"Yes,. He brought you here and stayed with you until I could arrive. I believe he administered several healing spells and gave you a calming potion. Then he tended to you until I was able to take over. Madame Pomphrey is out of the country and I was trying to settle the matter of the confusion at the party. I wasn't able to see to you until nearly sun up, but Severus was awake and by your side. I don't believe he has slept."

"Oh no." Hermione was horrified that she had allowed the Potions Master to bait her into an argument. The man was tired, and in the middle of brewing a potion. No wonder he had been irritable. 'And all I had to say was rude and sarcastic.' Sighing softly Hermione looked up at the Headmaster, upset by the news. "I feel so.."

"As I said Hermione. It will pass. Severus is nothing, if not easy to reconcile with, a few cases aside. Now tell me, what are your plans for today?"

"I wanted to ask if it would be all right if I came to stay here until start of term? I know it might seem odd but I don't know if I could stand Grimauld Place right now. With Ron and all..." She trailed off, motioning at some nonexistent point.

"That would be most delightful. Very few of the staff is here during the summer. We would always welcome another soul for company here Hermione. Think nothing of it."

"Thank you Headmaster. You've been more then kind to me. I appreciate it more then you know."

"You're very welcome Hermione. I am proud to have you as a member of this staff. And a part of this school once again. If you wish I can send a house elf to gather your things. Perhaps it would be best?"

"No Professor. That is all right. I need to speak with Harry anyway. I doubt Ron will be there." She sounded dreadfully unsure of the last, but managed to sound hopeful.

"Then perhaps an escort?"

"Who would take me? I don't wish to infringe upon your time anymore Sir and the only other person I know is here is..."

"Ah Severus. Just the man we were discussing." At that moment a figure clad in black robes had turned the corner. Nodding his head in greeting Severus looked warily at the two standing before him.

"And what Headmaster, can I do to be of service once more?" The sneer on his face translated into a slight mocking bow. For some reason Hermione felt her lips twitch upwards in a smile. She banished this notion, reminding herself that there were still things to be worked out.

"Ms. Granger needs to return to Number 12 Grimauld Place and collect her things. She will be staying here until the start of term. It should be a short trip, and I daresay the two of you will be back before nightfall. That is, if it is agreeable for the both of you?" The headmaster's raised eyebrow hinted that refusal wouldn't be acceptable. Both turned to face each other, glares evenly match, amusement masked behind them.

"Ms. Granger?" The gravel of his voice silenced anything she was mustering to say. She smiled instead, friendly, warm, and hopefully a bit surprising to the man before her.

"I don't wish to impose on you Professor, but I wouldn't mind someone to accompany me either."

"Good, it's settled then." With that the Headmaster wished them a pleasant journey and left them to sort the details out. Mustering her resolve, Hermione quirked an eyebrow and gave Severus an appraising look?

"Shall we?"

"Indeed."

XXXXXXX

AN: Chapter three will be on shortly if nothing comes up. This chapter kind of seems a bit iffy, not sure on it yet. Let me know what you all think.

Thanks

Poet


	3. Civilized Arguments

Chapter 3

Before I Knew

By Poet

Much of the walk into Hogsmeade was marked by a most pressing silence. Hermione could not decide how to begin her apology to a man she had loathed for years. Even if his actions had proven him to be a little more deserving of credit she couldn't quite get past the torture and the cruelty she and he friends had suffered under his wrath. The incidents of the past no longer stung as they had when they were fresh, but still, the over all bearing of the man had yet to improve much. Hermione couldn't see it happening very rapidly. Casting a glance sideways at her traveling companion, she saw his features set in a deep scowl. Whether from the sunlight hitting the both of them nearly straight on, or from his own thoughts she could not decern. Taking a deep breath she decided no would be as good a time as any. He interrupted her before she could utter a word.

"I detect, Ms. Granger your desire to speak. No doubt to profess apology for your words earlier. Or even, Merlin forbid, another bout of thanks." She rolled her eyes at the acid that laced his voice and caught him looking in her direction. "However, if you are to extend such and offering of apology then I would be very improper not to extend my own. I am sorry for the cruel manner in which I regarded you this morning." He halted rather abruptly and Hermione gathered that he wasn't one to apologize very often. Seeing his gaze return fully to the road ahead, she took this as her cue.

"No doubt Professor that a man such as yourself could never hear enough of apology or gratitude, I'm afraid I must indeed burden you once more. Perhaps for the last time. I am sorry as well, for having required your extended involvement with the matter from the night before. And for my treatment of you this morning. Albus told me that your sleep suffered as a result of the care you administered and I greatly appreciate your kindness," pausing she couldn't help but let her lips twitch up in a grin as he arched an eyebrow. "Indeed it was a kindness Sir. I only hope that perhaps sometime I will be free to repay it."

"Consider it a debt to be paid then." Now he was baiting her, looking for a rise merely for amusement. She wouldn't allow him the satisfaction.

"Apology accepted. Severus." Dragging out his proper name, she eyed him to seek his reaction. He flinched for a moment and then, for the barest second she thought she saw his lips move in the ghost of a smile.

"The Gryffindor is so brave today. Yet you couldn't fend off a drunken Weasely? If you were still in School I'd deduct points for that." His tone was light. But he was hesitant to touch lightly upon the previous nights ordeal. Cutting off Hermione's response he turned his to give her his attention fully. Her eyes told him she had found that last barb a little to deep to be quite humorous, but she was also ready to deal with anything else he threw at her. "What is it you need from Potter's house?"

XXXX

Stepping into Grimauld Place brought a flood of memories to both figures in the doorway. For Hermione it was of time spent with her friends, and order meetings and holidays. 'And funerals' she couldn't help, biting her lip lightly.

For Severus, the house of his former nemesis always brought an unsettled feeling to his stomach. Black and Potter had been relentless in their torture of him. But Severus was never one to take it lying down. He had gotten his own on more then one occasion, but they always came back for him. Sneering in disgust at his surroundings, he motioned for Hermione to go on ahead of him. The portrait of Mrs. Black had long been removed. It was one of the first things taken care of when Harry had come into ownership of the Black estate. Little else had changed. As the headquarters for the order those few shorts years before, Severus had plenty of time to memorize every drab and hideous detail of the dilapidated wreck of the building. A voice pulled him from his bitter train of thought.

"Professor? Severus?"

"What is it girl?" He snapped at her but she didn't appear to take offense.

"I'm going up to gather my things. Where are you going to be waiting?"

"I shall wait for you in the kitchen." She nodded at him and started towards the stairs.

"Ms. Granger, should anything arise do not hesitate to call me." He was alluding to the fact that Weasely and Potter both lived in the house along with Hermione. He didn't know where either was, but if one was to show up he wanted to know.

"I will Professor. I'll only be a few minutes." With that she started up the creaking stairs.

"Yes well. Make it quick if you please!" He barked his parting shot at her retreating form and started towards the kitchen.

The meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix seemed a rather anticlimactic place for an order defending against the darkest wizard of all time to convene. A dingy kitchen at that, evident from the stack of dishes in the sink. No doubt magically cleaned, but not bothered to be put away. Grimacing at the prospect of rifling through any number of cabinets in search of tea, Severus reached for the first one.

"Ah. Here we are." He muttered to himself. Pulling out a container of tea leaves. Removing the lid he inhaled the scent of peppermint and a slight hint of vanilla. 'At least Potter has good taste in tea.' Collecting a kettle resting on the counter, Severus went to work. In seconds he had the pot steaming and poured himself a cup of tea. Settling at the table, he decided he would give Hermione ten minutes before going in search of her.

XXXXXX

Entering her room, Hermione was struck by the thought that it had been ages since she last inhabited it. Counting on hand she could remember the times in the last two weeks she had actually made it home in time for bed, let alone home at all. Work had taken all of her proper time, even occasionally she would fall asleep at her desk. Shaking her head, she moved to her trunk that rested dustily in the corner. Quickly sorting through her belongings she set about pack her things.

"Hermione? What are you doing home?" The voice startled her and she whirled to meet the eyes of Harry. He looked slightly perturbed but his smile was friendly.

"Harry, I didn't know anyone else was here. I came to collect my things."

"Collect your things? I don't understand." He stepped into the room and approached Hermione. She motioned him to sit on her bed while she packed more. Finished with her clothes, she moved onto the considerable book collection lining the shelves of her room.

"Albus offered me a job at Hogwarts. I'm going to be a teacher."

"Wow Hermione, that's excellent!" She couldn't help but grin when her friend expressed his happiness. "But surely you don't have to go yet right? Term isn't for two more months almost." Now Harry sounded cautious. As if realization had hit him. "Is this about what Ron did?" He saw his friend pale in the dim light of the room and he moved to comfort her. She turned away from him, instead pretending to see something she had missed.

"You know about that do you?" She could not help but sound bitter.

"Well, everyone knows." At his friends horrified look he spoke quickly to calm her. "I mean Molly and the Weaseleys and Dumbledore and a couple of others. Listen, you're my friend too you know. I wont have you put out because of what Ron..er...did. Stay!" Harry had been torn the moment he heard what had transpired between his two best friends. Molly Weasely had been absolutely livid. Ginny was disgusted and furious. Dumbledore had been concerned for Hermione. Everyone had been concerned for Hermione. The old man assured them she was safe though. No one could question him. Now she had turned up, was packing her things and trying desperately to avoid any reference to what had happened. Harry couldn't help but feel a little lost.

"No Harry. Really. It's okay. I've got a job and a place to live now. Thank you for letting me stay with you for so long. But you'll have a wife soon." Harry blushed slightly and Hermione grinned. "Besides, I can always stop by. You know, when...well later." It's not as if I moving away forever. You know where Hogwarts is and I know how to find you." She moved to Harry finally and offered a short hug to him. He embraced her for a moment and released her. Nodding, he offered a grin.

"I'll leave you to it then, but I expect an owl every week. And maybe some of those pumpkin cakes from the kitchens." She whacked his arm playfully and he backpedalled to the door of her room. "Take care of yourself Hermione. I mean it. We're going to miss you."

"I will Harry. Now go before Snape comes looking for someone to yell at because I haven't packed yet." She laughed as Harry feigned horror and disappeared. Perhaps they both knew she wouldn't come back if Ron was around. And Ron was Harry's friend before he had been hers.

She had very nearly finished when a shadow fell across her again. Turning, thinking it was Harry again, Hermione's words died on her lips when she saw Ron standing there. They stared at each other for a moment, neither moved. He opened his mouth to speak and she flinched at the sudden sound of it.

"All right there Hermione?" His voice was shaky, racked with nerves. When she didn't answer he shuffled a bit.

"Fair enough Ron. What are you doing here?" She managed to steel herself, ice going into her voice.

"I live here, don't I?" His attempt at offhand humor found itself deadened on her ears.

"I suppose that's true. Would you excuse me. I need to finish packing." Turning her back on him, Hermione began shoving books into her trunk. She started when his hand closed around her arm, the same arm it had been the night before.

"Listen, Hermione. About last night."

"Don't." Her plea was whispered and hoarse.

"Oh come on. I was drunk. We were just kidding weren't we? I mean, I'd never do that to you. I just thought we could have a good laugh."

"Before or after your forced me to have sex with you?" Her accusation seemed glaringly loud in the silence of the room and it sparked anger in Ron.

"I wasn't! Everyone looks at me like some kind of psycho. But you can tell them that I was doing no such thing. You know we were just playing right! I'd never hurt you love." Somehow his anger when he was sober was entirely more frightening then when he had been drunk. There was something in his voice and in his eyes that hinted at danger.

"I told you never to call me that again." She spoke evenly, the tremor in her voice barely evident. Backing away from him inch by inch, Hermione found her arm still in his grasp.

"Now you listen.."

"Leave me alone Ron or I'll..."

"You'll what? I don't see anyone here to protect you. There's no one to stun me from behind. What was that? Some cheap joke for your amusement?" His face was inches from her. She could feel spittle land across her cheek as the spoke and suddenly her stomach turned again. Without waiting she tried to wrench herself free of his hand. His grip was unrelenting. As his hand raised to strike her, Hermione suddenly called out.

"SEVERUS!"

XXXXXX

Nine minutes into his waiting Severus had finished his first cup of tea and started on his second. A few seconds later he was startled to see Harry walk through the door of the kitchen. Bristling suddenly, preparing for some sort of argument he eyed the young man warily. It occurred to him that he was indeed in his house, drinking his tea, therefore perhaps Potter had the right to be irritated. Harry however offered no indication.

"Good Morning Professor." The greeting was almost pleasant, if it hadn't been dripping with formalities.

"Potter. " The boy rolled his eyes and walked to the kettle still boiling on the counter. Pouring himself a cup of tea he settled himself across the table from Severus.

"I wanted to say Sir," he said after a few moments of silence. "Thank you for what you did last night. Dumbledore told us all that you took care of Hermione. Thank you for that." He waited, trying to gauge what snide remark the Potions Master might have. He was fairly surprised when all he did was nod slightly and take another sip of tea. They sat then in companionable silence and it occurred to Severus that Hermione should have been down by now.

"If you will excuse me, I must go fetch Ms. Granger for our journey back. Thank you for the tea." With curt nod Severus walked from the kitchen. Rounding the corner to the stairs he had no more then placed his hand upon the banister when he heard a shrill cry.

"SEVERUS!"

"Hermione!" Without hesitation Severus burst into a sprint up the stairs. At the top he took the corridor down and to the left. Three hallways down and one over he found the open door of Hermione's room. Bursting through the sight of the enraged Weasely boy gave him a startling sense of déjà vu as he witness Hermione cower beneath him. This time Ron had time to turn and face his attacked and no magic was involved. Without thinking Severus had stepped towards the boy, lifted his fist and in one hard swing felt his hand connect with the side of Ron's head. The boys eyes rolled back briefly and he looked on the verge of collapse. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, Severus yanked Ron bodily from his precarious teeter over Hermione and shoved him towards the door. Ignoring the sprawling form of Ron he bent before Hermione and lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"I. Hate. Him." She whispered in a harsh, angry voice. Severus could not blame her. However she did not seem on the verge of hysterics, the way she had the night before and Severus was glad.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response Severus wheeled and grabbed up Ron, pulling him into the hallway. Shoving him hard against the wall his wand was pressed against the boy's exposed throat in seconds. "I swear to whatever gods you pray to Weasely. If you ever, ever come near Hermione again I will personally hex your balls off and keep them on display in a jar for all of my potions classes to see! Understand?" Pure venom laced his tone and Severus was quite to the point of fullfilling that threat.

"Severus no!" Hermione's voice came weakly from beside him and he felt her hand come to rest on the arm the held his wand. A groan was heard from Ron's now blood covered face. "Severus please. Let's just go." The look in his eyes was fierce when he looked to her. Her own eyes were slightly glazed, the faint imprint of a hand was still visible upon his face. She looked exhausted and he relented.

"Alright. We'll go." Hermione turned and in that moment Severus took his last opportunity. Lifting his hand, he laid a hard slap across Ron's face. It left a satisfying sting as he let him fall to the floor in a bloody head. "You're nothing boy! A disgusting child at best." With those last words, he followed Hermione into the bedroom one last time. She was sitting on the bed, her trunk settled at her feet. "Are you all right Her..." She held a hand up to stop him.

"Not here please Professor. I just want to go home." Her use of his formal name stung slightly.

"Very well Ms. Granger let us depart. You have everything?" She nodded. Severus muttered a shrinking spell, placed her trunk in the pocket of his robe and guided Hermione limply from the room. Passing Harry on their way to the door Snape merely sneered at the boys inquiring glance. "I believe Mr. Weasely will be in need of a healer Potter. And as for you, you and I have a discussion coming about this matter in the near future." On the verge of snarling at the young man, Severus turned and led Hermione through the door. Once a safe distance from the house, they aparated to Hogsmeade.

XXXXXXXXX

That's it for today I think. I need to sleep sometime. Thanks again for the reviews.


	4. Shattered

Chapter 4

Before I Knew

By Poet

XXXXX

Most of Hermione's strength had returned by the time she and Severus had reached the path leading to the school gates. Teeth clenched in anger, she had not spoken a word to the quiet Potions Master since their departure from Number 12 Grimauld Place. She could sense his annoyance as he strode beside her. 'Well, bollocks to him. All I'm going to hear is more about how grateful I should be. Well, I am. But it isn't like he'd accept it graciously. No! He'll drag me through the dirt for his own bloody pleasure.' She snorted in disgust and he turned to look at her. Meeting his darkened gaze with her own impertinent glare Hermione saw anger flash in the man's eyes. Suddenly guilt tried to press forward, shaming her for being angry at the man who had saved her twice. But the fact that she had indeed needed saving, and that it had come from this man frustrated her. It was wonder if he couldn't sense it. Her hopes were dashed when he turned, and snarling at her halted her with a firm grip on her arm.

"Ever hear of a little thing called gratitude Ms. Granger? Or has your brain been so addled by all the attentions of young Mr. Weasely that you simply haven't the time for common courtesy?" Wrenching her arm from his grasp Hermione turned on him.

"Excuse me? Attentions from Mr. Weasely? What the hell are you implying!" His icy tone cut her off.

"Mind your tongue. You forget your place."

"Perhaps I do, Professor," she bit out sarcastically. "But how do you warrant any courtesy when you treat me like filth with your implications that I would ever invite any sort of behavior from Ronald Weasely?" Incensed, her anger overrode her normal sense of self preservation. She was tired and she was sore and in no mood for the Potion Master's 'bastard' act. Ready to fully launch into a tirade fueled by years of torment at his hands she stopped abruptly when the look on his face changed. No longer angry, he looked rather appalled.

"I have never regarded you with anything other than the highest opinion Ms. Granger. You would do well to realize that at times it was not prudent to shower praise upon you as all of your peers and teachers did in their disgusting displays of flattery, but I have never for one minute, acted with the belief that you were worth anything but the highest regard!" He was shouting now. As angry as she and glad for the opportunity to finally express his frustrations. Continuing he sneered, "You and Potter and Weasely bemoaned my treatment of you to anyone who would listen. And beyond that, I daresay there wasn't a year that one part of your group didn't accuse me of being a bloody traitor! I gave up everything I had to keep you and your precious friends alive! I would have given my life, if only to spare the one possibility that the Dark Lord could be defeated. It never came to that but, I don't recall being thanked for any of my services when the dust settled. No, I was merely exonerated quietly of all charges brought by the Wizengamot and then pushed back into the shadows. Pushed here, to once again deal with insolent students and treatment from the likes of you. And now, I find myself thankless again for saving your life."His breath came in sharp pants as he finished. As the anger left him, fatigue settled and he waited for Hermione to send some biting retort back at him. What came surprised him.

"I...I'm sorry Professor." It was hard to tell in the moonlight but it looked as if tears were threatening. Exhaling sharply Severus did not wait for the opportunity. Dropping his hand from her arm he turned and stalked up the path towards the school in the distance. Hermione followed wordlessly after a moments hesitation. Cursing the distance between them and the safety of the stone halls, Severus's pace was brutally fast. They entered the castle some minutes later and without a word he parted from her in search of the solitude his dungeons would guarantee. Hermione watched the back of the retreating man, clad always in sweeping black fabric. Sighing, she turned down the nearest corridor in search of her own rooms.

XXXXXX

Hurling a glass vial at the nearest wall, Severus paced an angry path across his dungeons. Once again he was disgusted that the girl had gotten to him so severely. 'Damn her!' Grimacing fiercely he stepped to his desk and in one motion swept it's content clear. Notes painstakingly organized, fluttered in disarray to the cold floor. Samples of potions brewed after many hours spread when their vials broke. Some of them smoked and scorched the stone. The destruction irritated him all the more, knowing full well he'd just have to clean it up in the morning. Stalking to a nearby cabinet, the door was practically torn from the hinges as he opened it. His eyes raked the shelves but to no avail. Searching the next one, he realized that his last batch of calming draught had expired, unused in the infirmary at the end of term. Cursing softly, Severus went into his storeroom, gathering various ingredients and carrying them into his private lab. In minutes he had the base of the potion simmering and took the time to dice several ingredients that would be added. Once everything was mixed properly he still had over twenty minutes to wait for the potion to be complete.

Snorting in disgust the man wandered away, and into his bedchambers. Much like his home, books lined every available space on the walls. Volumes upon volumes on potions and antidotes. Some on theory, ideas about future uses. His own notations took an entire shelf full of parchments with his own creations carefully written in each one. Hours had been spent in his research before everything had been thrown into chaos. The Dark Lord had risen, calling back all of his faithful servants. And Severus indeed, had been one of the most faithful. A deception carried so well that several members of the Order had tried to kill him in the final confrontation. Only Dumbledore had spoken to clear his name. 'And the old fool even tried to convince me there were others. Where were they when I was attacked by the people who I was supposed to be able to trust?'

The sound of the outer door opening slowly drew his attention quite suddenly. With so few people inhabiting the castle, Severus was suspicious as to the identity of the trespasser. Dumbledore, if not mistake, was away on some errand. His was usually the only willing presence in the cold dungeons. Withdrawing his wand from his robes, Severus crept through his chamber door and slipped into the shadows of dimly lit lab. A figure took several shuffled step, treading over broken glass and several pieces of paper. He saw the head of whomever it was turn away from his hiding spot and took the moment to round on the intruder. With three silent steps he had his wand leveled squarely at the back of the unknown person.

"Take another step and I will curse you."The person jumped, frightened by the unseen approach. Severus nearly let loose a spell when the person identified themselves by speaking.

"Professor?"

"Ms. Granger! If you are here to engage me in one of you idiotic verbal battles then forget it. I have neither the energy nor the inclination to listen while you attempt to set some pointless plea for guilt before me. Get out."

"No."

"No?" He sounded incredulous."You have pushed me to the very edge and yet you flout some notion of Gryffindor insolence? To me?"

"What are you going to do Professor? Curse me? Hex me into oblivion? Or perhaps poison me with one of your potions?" Now Hermione turned, glaring angrily up at Severus. Barely six inches apart the tension flared. Neither was willing to back down from the contest they had engaged in.

"Why you..." he didn't finish before she held her hand up.

"Severus." She spoke softly, hoping to calm the rage that practically emanated from the man. "I didn't come here to fight with you again. I wanted to apologize. Sincerely apologize. I acted horribly to you, both tonight and this morning. I know you probably don't believe it and I cannot blame you. But I am well and truly sorry. And very grateful that you saved me from Ron." Averting her gaze for a moment, Hermione took in the damage spread about the room. Looking quickly back up at Snape she offered him a pained expression. "I never meant what I said. And maybe you were right. Perhaps somehow I made Ron think...well. Maybe you were right. I'm sorry to have angered you after everything you did." If she expected any reaction from him, she didn't receive one. Instead his gaze softened somewhat and the anger left his features.

Hermione turned from him and bent before his desk to start collecting together some of the clutter left on the floor from Severus's fury. He gazed at her a moment before scowling.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up this mess. Or were you just going to leave it?" She still couldn't help the slight sarcasm present in her voice. Then, she felt the soft tug of his hand upon her shoulder trying to draw her up.

"It wont do to be foolish. Several potions have spilt and I wont waste the effort to make an antidote for your carelessness." Try as he might, Severus couldn't quite affect haughtiness as he flicked his wand towards the scorched stone. "Scourgify." The sickly black marks on the floor disappeared, leaving gray and shards of glass.

"Will you be able to repair the vials?" Hermione's voice was startlingly close behind him. Turning, he found the woman leaning around him to see. She straightened when he scowled at her. Letting loose a shallow breath, Snape shook his head.

"No. The damage is too much. Better just to destroy the remains and start anew I think. Unfortunately, this is going to have to be done without magic. Those vials were protected from tampering but a side effect of the spells makes them impervious the weaker cleaning types." He pointed his hand to the door of his storeroom and whispered "Accio."Two brooms and a dustpan flew to his outstretched hand and with a smirk he turned to Hermione. "You wish to be helpful, then I suggest you start over there." Unceremoniously he thrust the broom into her hands and motioned to the far corner of the room. Without protest Hermione moved off and began to sweep.

It had taken ten minutes for all the glass and other odd pieces of debris to be swept into the center of the room. A pile, deceptively large for the size of the many vials broken, lay as evidence of their combined efforts. Now Severus stooped to gather the garbage into his dustpan while Hermione put away her broom. Reaching, he picked up a larger shard of glass only to be rewarded by a deep slice down his thumb and partway across the palm of his hand. Hissing in surprise he threw the pan down and stood. Blood had already pooled and fallen out from the palm of his hand while he searched for something to staunch the flow.

"Damn." He cursed angrily as a bit of the cloth he was using for a bandage snagged on part of the torn skin, sending a jolt of pain through his arm.

"What's the matter?" The voice he wished to hear the very least had sounded once again uncomfortably close behind him.

"Nothing. Leave me be." Hermione paid no attention and stepped around him to see red staining the cloth covering his hand.

"And you call me foolish?" He scowled at her but the sarcasm was absent from her voice. Without reservation she took his wounded hand in her own and lifted the bandage. When she grimaced Severus pulled himself from her grasp.

"I believe I can tend to my own injuries Ms. Granger." He reached for his wand and muttered several quiet spells. When the bleeding didn't halt he practically gaped at the idea that his own body wouldn't listen to his orders. Hermione's soft laugh made his anger rise again and he turned his glare on her again. "I'm so glad you find this amusing Ms. Granger. But if you are quite done I believe you've done enough for the night. Good Evening." She didn't move.

"Professor. Severus." He glared when she dared use his name. "You said it yourself. Perhaps the imperviousness to spells has passed to your wound from the glass. If the vials can't be affected by weak cleaning spells then maybe your wound isn't going to be as greatly helped by cleaning spells. I think you're going to have to do this the old fashioned way. And, I think it's going to require a pair of good hands. Not one halfway severed and one good hand." Now she was smirking and he rolled his eyes. Despite the fact that she irritated him to no end, he had to admit that maybe she did indeed have a point. On both counts.

"If you are finished taking such joy in my pain then please, Hermione would you be so gracious as to help me?" His teeth were gritted and he practically spit his request. The laughter in her features made his stomach flop in frustration. He was surprised when she turned and walked away, stepping into his storeroom and disappearing from sight. She emerged a second later with several blank pieces of parchment and a bottle of something hazy blue in color. The last he recognized to be an antiseptic, he remained puzzled as to the reason for the parchment though. His unasked questions were answered when she transfigured one into a bandage, one into a small tray with grey flakes upon it and the last into a clear, empty dish. She turned to him and led him to sit on a stool near to her equipment. Relentlessly he let loose an impatient sigh and nearly wrenched himself free of her. 'Why on earth should I need her help when she is so ungrateful for mine?'

"Now Severus. If you move it's going to hurt. A lot." She gazed steadily at him, daring him to speak. For once, he remained silent and swallowed every urge to verbally thrash her in his impatience. She set to work. Removing to blood bandage from his hand, Hermione used a clean corner to gently wipe away some of the blood. The wound was an angry red, as if infected already, and deeper then either had thought. Reaching for the bottle of antiseptic and the tray of gray material, Hermione set them before her. Severus was surprised when she poured a fair amount of the potion into what he now recognized to be ash. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked coolly at her. "I've been researching potions. I've also come up with some of my own ideas. This for instance. After some experimenting, I've found that ash can be used as a sort of cleansing agent. Most types contain something called lye," she looked at him briefly but he only nodded for her to continue. "There is a type of wood that burns clean of this chemical. In my research, I was trying to find a way to make the application a bit more practical. Mixing the ash with antiseptic both thickens the mix and makes the antiseptic more potent. More so then if the potion is merely ingested. I'm hoping it serves well enough to clean your hand of any infection."

He watched her in silence. Amazed that she possessed such knowledge about potions. She was right. Ash was something well combined with medicinal potions but the Potions Master had never heard of anyone else doing it. For a moment he realized he should be affronted that she had uncovered one, of what he considered, 'his' secrets. But he couldn't be. Instead he felt something dangerously akin to pride glowing in his belly. She had only learned potions from him. He had instructed her. And while he had not led her in her research, he had been a factor of it. Smiling smugly he relaxed as she worked on him.

Hermione noticed the smirk on the Potion's Masters face but said nothing. Wrapping the last bit of bandage and securing it gently she placed his hand on the table.

"I'm finished." Severus snapped his gaze to hers and for a moment they regarded each other.

"Thank you." No sarcasm, no bite. He almost sounded genuine. Suddenly the guilt she had felt earlier resurfaced and she dropped her gaze, flushing red. "What is the matter now?"

"Nothing. I..well, I really am sorry for earlier." He waved his hand dissmisivly, rising from his perch on the stool.

"It seems to be a habit we are unable to avoid. Perhaps the next time we meet, some semblance of civility can reign for a few moments before you latch upon my throat." He fixed her with his best attempt at what he hoped to be a withering look. It was her turn to roll her eyes. She stood as well.

"Yes,. Me and my horrid temper." Hermione laughed again, and the sound made him smirk again.

"Kindly control it or else I will deduct house points. Whether you are a student or not." She was taken aback at his humor, or rather his attitude. He had a sense of humor, but she hadn't witnessed much of it aside from the pleasure he had taken in terrorizing his students. Her expression made him laugh softly. "It was unkind of me to treat you the way I did. Especially after what that idiot Weasely had done. And I too am sorry." He sobered and spoke very softly to her. The tension had returned to the room but this time it was a different kind. They stared at each of for long minutes, neither knowing what to say the replace the awkwardness that had settled. Severus swallowed and shuffled. His motion seemed to startle the girl before him.

"It's late."

"Indeed it is." A breath.

"I better go. I know I am keeping you from work." Suddenly the potion he had forgotten sprang to mind. It would be ruined now, but strangely he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead Severus stepped towards Hermione as she finally turned towards the door. He reached past her and pulled it open gently.

"Thank you for tending to my hand. Even though I most assuredly could have done so myself." Now his voice held a kind of teasing sarcasm. Pleased when she smiled and not knowing why, he smiled back.

"Well,. We both know how much I love imposing myself upon the unsuspecting. Goodnight Professor Snape."

"Ah. Good night Professor Granger. And a belated congratulations on your position. Now I am to be hounded by you month after month and I can't even strip away house points. How insufferable must you be?"

"Mind yourself Professor. Or I'll take it out on your students." With a grin she turned and slipped from the room. With the door shut securely, Severus turned and leaned against it for a moment. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Not bothering to think on it he turned and walked to his bedchambers. The calming draught forgotten and now laying in a lumpy mass in the hot cauldron was unneeded now. Severus was tired and ready to sleep. He didn't puzzle over this either. Collapsing back onto his four-poster, he was asleep in minutes.

XXXXX

A/NGah...wow. That was...so out of character and bad. Still...too lazy to change it. Unless of course you scream at me for it.

I might as well mention right now, that as I said before I got the idea from Pride and Prejudice. Now however, it's clear to many of you I'm not following the format. I didn't plan on it exactly. I just wanted to use bits and pieces.

Hermione is my Elizabeth

Snape is my Darcy

Ron is my Whickam

Dumbeldore will be my Bingley. etc etc...as more characters are introdced. But I'm not following the book, I dont think I can write anything that complex when im new at this paticular category. I would hate to ruin either the book or my story for anyone that way.

Quite obviously there have been some errors as well. I am sorry for them, but even after rereading I can't find all of them easily. Forgive me.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone. More to come soon.

Poet


	5. At it again

Chapter 5

Before I Knew

By Poet

XXXXXXX

Black ink stained his fingertips as Severus at long last replaced his quill. He'd been at his desk for an hour, finishing up paperwork, sorting out schedules and the like. Now, with his last task attended to he sealed a piece of parchment into an envelope and placed his seal upon it. This final bit hadn't been school business. The words contained in the envelope were angry, threatening, callous and on Hermione's behalf. Though, wearing a wry grin, Severus doubted Hermione would have consented. The writing was done and the coming conversation was now inevitable. Whether she knew or not mattered little to him. Still smirking, he added the address to the blank front and summoned an owl. A few moments later a great black bird flew in through an open window and perched on the corner of the desk. Wasting no time, Severus secured the envelope to the owl and spoke quietly

"Ensure this reaches the Potter boy and the Potter boy only in a timely manner please. It is of some import. That is all." With that the bird turned and took flight, exiting through the window that it had arrived by. It had been a week since he had last come across the new Charms Professor. He took his meals in his private study and rarely left the dungeons unless he needed to procure ingredients. Reluctant to admit it, even to himself, Severus was avoiding the former Gryffindor like the plague. It had been some time since he had viewed her as 'the know-it-all.' True, she had indeed slipped into another category, but defining the category, and the motives behind the change had urged the man to avoid Hermione. Hardly afraid of the woman, he was rather confused by the reactions he felt in her presence. The last time, when he had destroyed half of his working lab, she'd had the gall to ignore him and traipsed wherever she pleased. Her closeness had made an uncomfortable pit grow in his stomach and then she'd touched him and the pit turned into a nothingness. Breath had been hard in coming, but he'd managed to keep himself collected. Enough to notice that she smelled faintly of vanilla, and perhaps wintergreen. It was her eyes that had nearly been his undoing. The way she looked at him, almost challenging him into another verbal spar. Seeking any sort of protest as she healed him. Snorting derisively, Severus stood from his desk. Her image still taunted him and he waved his hand, as if to clear her from his head.

The sight of the bandage still secured around his left hand caught his attention. Settling on the very stool he'd been on when she had attended to him, he carefully unwrapped the dressing. No angry red wound, no more blood. Just skin, mending and nearly healed. Absently, he passed his thumb over the scar on his palm. It had been well treated, though he'd be hard pressed to utter any praise for the girl.

"I see Ms. Granger has done well in healing you Severus." The dark man nearly swore as the headmasters voice came out of nowhere. Whirling, he saw the bespectacled man standing just beyond the hearth of the fireplace. A kind smile was on Dumbledore's face and Severus never trusted that look.

"Indeed Headmaster. Though the wound is as much from her as from my own inattention." The old man chuckled as he stepped fully into the room.

"Your fights have been monumental, I must say that. Though I see you both quickly forgive and forget. It's rather like lov..." Severus cut off Dumbledore's last with wide eyes and a raised hand.

"She is as impertinent and insubordinate as any day she was a schoolgirl. Now I must suffer through her presence for months on end, again." Sneering, the Potions Master settled himself back on the stool once more. "My only regret is that I cannot strip her of points any more." Now something akin to pleasure crossed his features and Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh.

"Severus my boy, you will never change. But somehow I believe Ms. Granger is more then up to the challenge." Severus turned to the headmaster, an eyebrow quirked in his usual fashion. Before he could voice any protest or inquiry into what the headmaster was alluding to, the old man spoke once more. "Now, this business with Mr. Weasely. Very unfortunate indeed. But nevertheless it must be attended to. And soon I might say." Suddenly the realization dawned on him that he would indeed be dragged once more into Hermione's affairs. Not bothering to suppress his groan Severus glared at the headmaster.

"I hardly see how this matter can possibly concern me anymore." His protest was required, a dance he and Albus had been doing for years. The old man would ask, Severus would resist. The old man would twist some good deed into something and inevitably, and most irritably, the Potions Master always agreed. 'Just because he knows I'm going to agree to whatever he asks doesn't mean I'm about to make this any bloody easier.' And with that last defiant declaration, the darker man set his stony countenance into a grim look of displeasure. The twinkle in Albus's eye was infuriating.

"I understand Severus, that you are a busy man. But you have twice come to the aid of our Professor Granger. It is a difficult thing, to lose such a close friend to something so trivial as an act of alcoholic stupidity. It happens though. And now she will need..guidance. And support. Molly has told me that Hermione hasn't responded to her owls. It's only been a few days, but it might be easier if the problem is addressed and taken care of. I was merely wondering if, since you and Hermione have grown close, that you would be of some assistance to her should she need it." Albus stopped when Snape's jaw dropped slightly.

"I beg your pardon Headmaster, but my involvement in Ms. Granger's affairs have only been because the girl cannot handle them herself. I will not be dragged into a spat between her and that drunkard. She is a Gryffindor, I thought you lot had something called courage." Now Severus was sneering at the headmaster, but the old man ignored it patiently. "I have potions to brew and little time before term begins. I simply cannot be involved." Waving his hand, Severus turned away from the man before him and started pacing. Muttering to himself he listened as the Headmaster spoke once more.

"If I am not mistaken you are already involved. Whether you wanted to be or not. It was a damned decent thing you did at the engagement party. And then again as she collected her belongings. I have heard you argue time and again that you have no patience for others. But I think Severus, that this time even you have made an exception." Dumbledore's voice had raised slightly but he wasn't angry. Merely trying to drive his point across. The steps of the man before him halted and he watched as Severus turned to face him.

"Fine. It will be resolved quickly. I wont have a moments peace I fear, from either of you until this is over." The moves had been made, the arguments voice. Albus had his agreement and Severus couldn't quite deny his disapproval of the situation wasn't as strong as he let on.

"Thank you." The Headmaster stood, a grin upon his weathered face. Stepping forward he placed his hand briefly on the Potion Master's shoulder. "It's a good thing you are doing Severus. For the both of you." Before the man could come up with some bitter retort, Dumbledore had made his way through the door of the room. Now, alone once again Severus contemplated what he'd agreed to. 'Merlin. Here we go again.'

XXXXXXXX

Hermione had settled into the library two days after arriving at Hogwarts. It had been a week and her schedule was already full. After an evening chat with Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick, she had an idea of what her course syllabus would contain. Flitwick's notes, while informative, weren't very organized and she had spent her first night in the library creating her own system. By the second and third night her lessons for the First and Seconds years were ready. It was harder then she imagined, trying to fit into a teachers mindset after all her time spent learning. After five frustrating nights of backtracking, rewrites, total fiascoes and finally the right ideas, Hermione had decided to take a break.

Settling into a heavy armchair by one of the fireplaces, she balanced her stack of mail in her lap. Several packages and letters had arrived by owl post for her, but she'd neglected them. Privately she admitted that she was afraid of backlash or ill opinions from people who once called her friend. The most dreaded piece of mail had come from Molly Weasely and now Hermione sat, staring at it blankly. Biting her lip she parted the seal and pulled out the folded parchment. Glancing around quickly to ensure she wouldn't be interrupted, she opened the letter and began reading.

_Hermione dear,_

_As you can imagine we are all very upset and worried about you. Albus told Arthur and I what happened after they had taken you away to Hogwarts. I wont dare make excuses for the filthy things my son did and said to you. His problems with alcohol give him absolutely no reason for his behavior. You are like a daughter to Arthur and I, part of this family. I wont ask you to forgive Ron for the things he's done. But maybe, you can forgive us for allowing his problems to bring you to harm. Take all the time you need dear, but I'd love a note. At least to know that you are as all right as you can be. Albus has assured us that you are being taken care of. But we still worry for you Hermione._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Molly and Arthur Weasely_

_PS: Ginny and Harry send all of their love, though I expect a letter or two will be on the way from them. And congratulations on your new position at Hogwarts dear. You'll do well there._

Hermione lay the letter on a nearby table and stared into the fire. Molly asked her to forgive them for something their son did. It was easy enough to do, but Ron was still their son. She couldn't help but wonder how far the support would go when push inevitably came to shove. Sighing softly, Hermione turned her attention to the rest of her mail. A package from Hagrid contained another note of congratulations and a dozen rock cakes. A note from Minerva, also of congratulations. Two envelopes remained, on one of which she recognized the familiar scrawl of her friend Ginny. No doubt another letter. The last however merely contained her name, no address or any description. The handwriting was unfamiliar. Hermione set the mysterious envelope aside, in favor of her note from Ginny. Tearing open the envelope, she quickly unfolded the parchment and read.

_Hermione,_

_I cannot believe what Ronald did. Dumbledore's told the family of course. Mom had to go out and untie him in the garden. Did you do that? Ron wont talk about it of course, except to say that it was all a mistake. Harry is in a right state. Keeps muttering about how he always has to choose between his friends. I told him that it wasn't a matter of choosing. You're both his friends. Why should he have to choose? I know you're worried that somehow everyone might think you did something wrong. But don't even believe that for a minute. Everyone is behind you on this. You should have seen what Fred and George did. Anyway, don't stay away too long. Surely Hogwarts staff gets time off every now and then eh? We could meet in Hogsmeade. I'd better go Hermione. Errol is here for the post._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

_-Harry's just walked in with Ron. His nose is all busted up. Harry told me Snape did it because Ron went after you again. I can't believe my brother. I am ashamed to call him family. I'm really sorry Hermione. Harry send his love._

_G.W.P._

Hermione remembered the dazed look in Ron's eyes after Snape had punched him. For a moment a wave of pleasure washed over her as a sense of vindication bubbled to the surface. Settling more comfortably into the warmth of the chair, she opened her final letter. The parchment was nondescript, no writing on the outside. A very short note was scrawled inside.

_Ms. Granger,_

_If you have time later, please join me in my private lab. There are a few matters that must be discussed in short order._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master, Hogwarts School_

'Get right to the point now doesn't he.' Rolling her eyes slightly Hermione gathered her mail and belongings and reluctantly pulled herself from the chairs' grasp. Exiting the deserted library she made her way to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXX

The dungeons were dark, dank and empty as Hermione stepped into the massive rooms. Wondering for the hundredth time why anyone, even Severus Snape would prefer to teach here, she set her belongings on a desk and walked to the door marking his private labs. Raising a hand she rapped once, hard on the door. The sound echoed emptily around the room before dying out in the silence. 'He summons me with no explanation and can't even bother answering.' Sighing, Hermione knocked once more, this time as hard as she could. The solid door didn't budge. No sneering face peeked out to greet her. Turning, she strode quickly to her belongings in search of parchment and a quill. 'I'll just leave him a note if he isn't going to answer.' Pulling a piece of blank parchment free, Hermione realized she had no quill to write with. Cursing softly, she turned to look about the room. The desks were empty, even the desk that Severus normally resided in during Potions. Giving up, Hermione was turning to the door when a faint light caught her eye. Parchment in hand, she reached what she could now see to be a doorway. 'His office' she realized. Knocking and receiving no answer, she dared to push open the door.

The room was more or less stripped of what some might call personal touches. Rows of vials lined shelves, neatly organized and labeled. Cauldrons were stacked, ingredients were hanging on the walls. Two dusty armchairs sat before a heavy wood desk. A fire blazed, warming the room. The desk itself was unoccupied but clearly well used. Books and parchment were strewn across the surface haphazardly. Along with several quills, much to Hermione's delight. Quickly she wrote her note, explaining that she had come but had received no answer. Dipping the quill in an ink well her eyes drifted over some of the papers on the desk. Several were obviously potions related. Some looked written in the now familiar handwriting of Severus Snape. Others looked like excerpts of other writers. It was a piece of parchment with handwriting so familiar she wouldn't mistake it anywhere that caught her eyes. She left the quill in the ink well and pulled the parchment from it's place, partially hidden under potions reports.

The handwriting was indeed that of Harry Potters, the signature at the bottom more then attested to that. Her curiosity at why exactly the boy who lived would be corresponding with the man who utterly loathed him, and the fact that her name was also on the page skyrocketed and she began to read.

_Professor Snape,_

_I appreciate what you've done for Hermione but did you have to break my best mates nose? I don't know if I'll ever get the blood up from the floor. I also don't believe it necessary for you to threaten me with bodily harm when regarding the gravity of this situation. Hermione is my friend as well Sir. I can appreciate people who are trying to help her and it was fortunate that you happened upon her and Ron in the garden. No one can deny that. But I don't think you have any right to tell me how to handle this situation. The Weaselys, my fiance and myself all support Hermione. Whether you believe it or not. But Ron is Molly's son and Ginny's brother and my friend too. What you're asking sir is for me to make a choice. I wont do it. Sure, Ron can be a prat, especially when he enjoys himself to much. But they've fought before. They'll sort it out. Come if you still insist upon discussing this in person, but I wont change my view. They're both my friends. Ron did a horrible thing, but I wont be torn in half over this. And no one, not even you is going to impress some iron will onto me._

_With Regards,_

_H. Potter_

_PS: I'll be at Grimauld until around 2, then I've got a few appointments to keep. Come if you must, though I doubt it will do any good._

Hermione crumpled the reply, furious. Whether because of Harry's apparent dismissal or Severus's interference she wasn't sure. Her friend, whom she had spent years with, fought beside, defended, bled for, cried for. Her friend had more or less abandoned her in favor of not having to choose. He'd taken the cowards way out. It made Hermione sick. In a week her world had caved in. Then, Severus had interfered. Apparently threatening and arguing with one of her last allies. All but alienating her last hope at friendship. She couldn't decide who she was more angry at. Ron for what he'd done. Harry for what he wouldn't do. Or Severus for what he was trying to do. She wanted to rage and scream and cry and make everything stop. She wanted revenge for the way she felt.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in here?" His voice was cold and as unwelcome as could be. Turning, Hermione saw the angry expression of the Potions Master as he stepped from the green flames of the fire. She matched his icy glare with one of her own and lifted her chin.

"You." Not much, as far as angry expression go but it was enough. Severus took her in for a moment. The way she practically seethed. The crumpled parchment laying on his desk. The pieces fell into place and he met her eyes. 'Here we bloody go again.' His voice, dangerous and low raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ooh cliffhanger! Hehehehe I'd write more but the rest is enough for another chapter. This one barely got out. Anyway. I love all of you reviewers, and even the people who don't review. It's cool. At least you're reading it. But hey, I still like reading them.


	6. Kindly shut up!

This is dedicated to Kelly. You know who you are dear. :-)

Chapter 6

Before I Knew

By Poet

XXXX

Scowling hard at the boy standing before him, Severus Snape dusted ash and soot from his clothes. Tentatively he took a step foreword, out of the massive fireplace. Once again he found himself at Number Twelve Grimauld Place. A dwelling he utterly loathed, it's inhabitants rarely spared the same contempt. Free at last from the confines of the hearth, Severus reared up to his full height. A glare settled at once across his pale features as Harry Potter motioned him to enter.

"Potter. I see that you have taken time from your no doubt busy life for our little chat." The sarcasm dripped from every word as the sour faced Potions Master followed the man before him. They entered the kitchen through a side door. Without looking behind him, Harry answered.

"You said it was urgent Professor. But I regret that I don't have as much time as you might like." There was bite in the words, and a touch of insolence. It made Severus's lip curl in disgust. Pulling a chair away from the table he settled into it. Harry chose to lean against the counter instead. "So, how can I be of service? Come to smash another head in, Sir?" Now Harry affected Snape's usual tone perfectly. Sarcastic and cold, the boy who lived glared at the man who had intruded into his home.

"Hardly. The matter I am here to discuss, as I promised you I would, is Hermione Granger." The boys snort of derision pricked itself against Severus's nerves.

"I hardly see that as your business. We're all thankful that someone helped her, but you're involvement seems rather pointless."

"That is your problem Potter. You don't see. You and that idiot Weasely have spent years blinded to anything but your egos and quests for fame. And now with this situation you once again choose complacency. Rather then confronting Weasely and his grossly apparent problem, you'd rather let it all blow over." Severus was sneering dangerously. His tone had lowered and even sitting a menacing air radiated from the man. "Has it occurred to you that perhaps this time, this particular problem isn't one you're going to be able to charm away. To write off? Or has all that hero worship bestowed upon you addled your brain? Harry shoved himself away from the counter and into the darker man's directions.

"You presume to lecture me? You. About morality? Voldemorts favorite, a traitor and now a martyr? You're wasting your time." Without warning Severus had stood and drawn his wand from its place inside his robes. Harry was not far behind him.

"I beg you Potter, finish what you were saying." His voice shook in fury as he pressed the tip of his wand against Harry's throat.

"Hermione isn't your concern. We never mattered to you before. Why should it be different now?"

"Circumstances change boy. You of all should realize this." Harry waited for the inevitable curse. It never came. Instead he was surprised when the tip of the wand withdrew from his throat. Eyeing Snape warily, he watched the older man put his wand away. Harry was still armed, though not defensive.

"I think perhaps I realize more then you'd ever given me credit for. Indeed, circumstances do change. People change. Which leads us back to the beginning more or less."

"Your choices or your question?" Snape asked, guardedly resuming his seat at the table.

"Both I think. I wont choose between them. And I wont decide against either. This is theirs to work out. I'll still be there in the end." That was all he would say, folding his arms across his chest Harry glared at Snape.

"Very well. I will leave you then." Suddenly the Potions Master looked weary. As if a great weight had pressed itself upon him. Rising and gripping the chair for one unsteady second he turned from the boy. Making his way back towards the fireplace. Footsteps followed him and he cursed silently. Hoping for nothing more.

"You've intruded into my privacy Professor. Now I think I am entitled to an answer from you as well. What makes this so important to you?" The boys voice was accusing, or so Severus believed.

"Dumbledore has asked me.." Harry cut him off.

"You wouldn't be here now if that were it. You.." Suddenly he looked at Severus, his jaw dropping a bit. The chain of thought was almost visibly written in his eyes as he stared at the man before him. "Impossible." The whisper was barely audible. Wanting no more then to leave, Severus was at the end of his patience.

"Speak, I have other things to do then watch you gape openmouthed at me!" He practically snarled the words, his teeth gritting together.

"You're in love with her aren't you? Of course you are. Everything..it makes sense now. The garden, the fight upstairs. The reason you're here now isn't because of her. It's for her."

Snape stared in open mouthed shock at the dark-haired boy.

"Don't be a fool."

"How could I be wrong? Everything, all these months. The past few years. The way you've treated her." Snape cut off the ramblings before they could strike any deeper. He was truly unnerved now. Too many things had come to mind. Taunting him as if to say 'See. I told you.' Better to escape then face this now. Clearing his throat, he fixed his best sneer onto his features and spoke once more.

"Obviously you are mistaken Mr. Potter. If that is all I must be going." Severus didn't wait for any more accusations before throwing a handful of floo powder onto the fire and shouting 'Hogwarts!' In a flash he had arrived into the fireplace in his office. Before the barest hint of safety could register he took in the form hunched over his desk. 'Oh Merlin. I forgot I'd asked her to come.' Swallowing hard, feeling his stomach churn in protest he stepped from the fireplace. Not bothering to brush the soot away from his robes he stopped behind Hermione. Driving as much spite as he could into his voice he spoke.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in here?" It had the desired effect. Startling her into the realization that she wasn't alone. She whirled to face him. The anger written across her features stunned him for a moment. Casting a fleeting glance to the piece of parchment she held in her hand realization dawned on him.

"You!" She was enraged. 'Here we bloody go again.' Hardly in the mood for another of her angry tirades Severus glared at her. His own anger bubbled to the surface a he quickly drew over his conversation with Potter and his foolish accusations. The nagging in the back of his head had turned into a steady roar somewhere between Grimauld and Hogwarts and now the cause for it stood before him. Glaring at him. He wouldn't have it. In a dangerous voice, icy and smooth he answered her.

"Me."

XXXXXX

She'd been yelling at him for twenty minutes. He had chosen, and wisely so, to stay silent. Opting to keep his body parts. After tuning out her general rant, he'd heard several words repeated. They seemed to be key. She didn't appreciate him going around, threatening people on her behalf. She was eternally grateful that he'd saved her. She was torn because he had been the one to save her. She was distraught because she'd felt abandoned by her friends. Angry at the injustice for her isolation.

It had become increasingly hard not to grin at her. Quite used to their frequent and explosive arguments now, Severus opted to take her in. Begrudgingly he admitted she was indeed pretty. Wondering to himself when he'd begun considering her so. Potter's words kept ringing in his head. Taunting him relentlessly. 'You're in love with her. You're in love with her.' The pit in his stomach had filled with lead at the prospect. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on the implications of that statement. Couldn't allow it. If he did then the little voice started to agree that somewhere along the lines Hermione had become decidedly less loathsome. But what was she now? Surely not a potential lover. Severus was not a foolish man inclined to petty hope, he wouldn't even think that she'd consider him. Not when there were so many others out there, far more suitable. Suddenly he was drawn from his internal conflict by the silence that had settled over the room. He glanced into her eyes, she still seemed angry.

"Well!"

"Well, what?" He hadn't heard a word she'd just said. Snapping back was his only response.

"Well what? Is that all you have to bloody say!" He could sense a second, more vocal tirade about to begin. Sighing hard he pushed himself away from the desk he had settled against earlier. His steps were quiet, most pointedly in her direction. She watched him warily, her lips twitching with his every footfall. To an outside observer he looked absolutely menacing. When he had stopped, barely six inches from her he glared haughtily down at her. "If you think for one minute that I..."

It was in that second that Severus, for the first time in his life, threw general opinion and his own personal thoughts aside. Now, his only desire was to silence the woman so agonizingly close to him. He allowed himself to wonder about Potters accusations. Shrugging softly, he'd address them later. If Hermione started again there wouldn't be an end in sight for minutes. Swiftly he pressed his lips hard against hers. The force was bruising, leaving no room for protests. She stiffened against him. He knew because one hand had slid up, around her waist entirely of it's own accord. With a hard tug, she was pulled firmly against his body. His lips never left hers, and he began teasing her gently. When his tongue darted out, caressing her bottom lip she practically melted into him. All tension left her body with a sharp sigh. Suddenly he felt her arms slide up, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. Obliging, he secured his other arm around her, lifting her slightly.

He parted from her roughly, tearing himself away. Sure the slightly dazed look on her face mirrored his own he tried to collect himself. Finally she looked up to find him still standing near her. He smirked at her. It was an arrogant look. Hermione couldn't decide whether to slap it off of his face or kiss him again. He decided for her. Leaning in, he whispered.

"Ms. Granger. Kindly shut up!" That had done it. Pulled from her daze she stared at him. Bewilderment written clearly across her features. Tentatively she reached up, a lone finger running across her abused lips. The question was in her eyes but he offered no answer. The smirk was set on his features once again and he could see the glare in her eyes. He'd gotten the best of her. The Gryffindor in her was starting to rear it's competitive head. Irritated that a Slytherin, that this Slytherin had rendered her speechless. Severus found it to be a small miracle. Bending again, he touched her lips gently wanting nothing more then to taste her. She didn't recoil. But after a few long moments she withdrew. He saw her take a step back and followed her lead. Before he knew it his back was pressing against a counter, but he didn't take his eyes from her. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. What was one to say after that particular event?

"One might inquire into your motives for that Severus." She offered him a smile, curious and amused. The Potions Master stood contemplating. She hadn't hexed him yet. Perhaps things were going to be all right.

"Indeed they might. I was merely trying to silence you."

"I see." The dazed look crossed her face for a moment and Severus felt pleasure roll through him. He'd done that. To her. He couldn't help the smirk if he tried.

"To think, all of those years spent in the presence of the incessant know-it-all with no relief. And now, knowing I can render you silent, even for a moment is worth all those years." He baits her, almost hoping for a rise. She recognizes his ploy and lets sarcasm tinge her voice.

"I'd have thought Dumbledore might have a policy against his professors shagging students. Was there some sort of excepting in your case Severus?"

"I hardly made it a habit to shag any of my students." 'Or anyone for that matter.' He didn't add the last. The tiny voice from before was back to nagging him. Sighing softly, he regarded the woman before him. Care would have to be taken there, that much he knew.

"Severus."

"Hermione."

"I was going to ask why, but I don't suppose I'd get an answer."

"You learn faster then I thought. I wish you had been this enjoyable when I had to suffer through you everyday." Sneering he saw her roll her eyes.

"I'm still not happy about your little chat with Harry."

"It was never my intent to please you. I was merely doing what I saw fit."

"I see." Hermione bit her lip for a moment. Withdrawing into her thoughts. Severus took the opportunity to step forward, closer to her. When she didn't regard him at all, he place a hand on her shoulder.

"You have no need to worry Hermione. They're still your friends. It's just a matter of working out things with Mr. Weasely."

"Ron was always Harry's friend first."

"Mr. Potter is smart enough not to let the petty actions of his acquaintance get in the way of his friends." Hermione finally looked up, meeting his eyes. Unshed tears were a testament to the things that had been repressed. He had yet to see Hermione truly unnerved by all of the events. Grief and stress had conspired against the girl before him. Her shoulders slumped visibly and he pulled her against him again. "Hermione.." He didn't know what to say. What comfort could he be. She sobbed once, a hard wracking force that ripped through her body. Wrapping his arms tighter around her he held her. Fleetingly he wondered once again how she'd managed to slip herself inside his defenses.

"He tried to rape me Severus. Drunk or not. That's all it was." Her voice was thick with tears.

"Yes, he did."

"I want to hate him for what he did. But I don't think I can. Am I weak?"

"No. Love for your friends is never a weakness. It can lead to foolish acts but it's never a weakness." His voice was uncharictaristly harsh. His throat burned and suddenly deeds of the past came to him. Trying to save friends, making the wrong decisions. Trying to make his amends. A war fought...part of it lost within himself. Shaking his head slightly he cleared the ghosts away. This had to be about her.

"You were always the strong one Severus. Always there for Harry. Always ready to give up everything. No one ever saw that." Out of nowhere his conversation with Dumbledore rose to mind. 'You know Severus, that there were some who trusted you above all others. Despite the treatment they received from..other parties.' Other parties. Him. He had treated her horrendously in the first years of their acquaintance. Gradually, despite his protests she had become more involved in the Order, specifically working with him. Then the war had ended and she'd gone off to the Ministry. They had corresponded, had met several times to work on potions.

Had grown closer.

The admittance was like a slap in the face. Try as he might, she'd needled into his system. His open hostility had dimmed somewhere, years before. But he'd kept her at arms length. Choosing cruelty for the sake of saving his own skin. And from what? Rejection. It disgusted him that he was so weak.

"You saw it Hermione. I didn't realize it at the time, but I do now. I appreciate it." She hugged him for a moment before pulling away slightly. He wanted to wipe away the trails the tears had left on her face. But his hands were glued to his sides, as if immobilized.

"I see it Severus." She lifted her hand and gently ran her fingertips down his cheek. It was a gesture of tenderness that nearly made him flinch. Offering a weak smile she pulled herself from his embrace. "It's late. Again. I've kept you from work." Now her smile was embarrassed and she cleared away the last of the tears still wetting her cheeks. Her hand brushed her lips, bringing a blush to her cheeks as she remembered his kiss.

"I..Goodnight Hermione." He wanted to stop her. To keep her with him. To make her stay, even for the night. To touch her. But he couldn't. The moment was broken, and stepped past him. As she passed their hands brushed and she turned, whispering a goodnight before once more disappearing. Severus stared after her long after she had gone. Leaning against his desk he willed her to reappear but knew she wouldn't. Sighing softly, he retreated into his chambers.

XXXXXXX

AN: fluffy fluffy. I couldn't help it. The chapter made me do it! I got it into my head last night. But don't worry. That's not it. They aren't going to fall into bed. Nothing is perfect in this world. You should all know that by now.

Kelly, this one is for you!

More soon to come everyone. Thanks again for the reviews.


	7. Fire and Ice

All for Kelly. She inspired some of this!

Chapter 7

Before I Knew

By Poet

XXXXXXX

The borrow loomed ahead and for the first time in her visits there, it was an unwelcome sight. Trudging up the muddy path, Hermione took her time. The conversation with Molly couldn't be avoided any longer. Dumbledore had urged her to work swiftly towards a resolution. Lest it weigh on her at the start of term. Truthfully Hermione had been only too glad to escape from the castle, even for just a short while. Things with Severus were awkward, and that was stating it mildly. Everytime their paths crossed, one or the both somehow managed o make a fool of themselves. The last time, Hermione had been the one. She had entered the Great Hall for lunch, nose firmly planted in a book when she found herself running into a solid form. Severus Snape stood before her. A bemused sort of expression, with the ever present scowl was on his face. They stood together for a long moment, aware that the others present were watching.

"Professor Snape." Hermione greeted the man warmly, though she flushed with embarrassment. Severus opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut. Suddenly the two had become aware of their closeness and taken a step apart.

"Professor Granger. As unobservant as ever I see." To anyone, terrified first years in particular, his tone would have been enough to send them screaming in terror. Hermione was not so easily frightened anymore.

"Of course. Buried in my books again. Though this one I'd think even you might forgive me for." She practically grinned at him as she displayed a book. His name was written in his usual loopy style across the cover. It was one of his potions manuals. Then something he rarely did happened. A short bark of laughter crossed his lips and he smiled.

"Indeed. Though," he paused to lean in so that he could whisper into her ear "I hear the author of that is a great git." Straightening he offered her a grin, almost daring to agree. She answered him turn for turn.

"It's true. He can be exactly that. But he's also a skilled Potions Master and a kind person. I believe I can make some sort of allowance." Now it was her, daring him to disagree with her. He bowed his assent to her before whispering good-bye. Their respective smiles still in place they parted company. As Hermione neared the Head Table she couldn't help but hear the Headmaster whisper something that sounded strangely like, "Well done."

The shouts of two men came to her, pulling her from her memory. The red haired bringers of mischief and trouble were walking down the drive to meet her. Fred and George had grown tall in the few years after their premature departure from Hogwarts. Now both were CO-owner of a successful joke shop that was becoming a chain. Three stores was what they boasted wherever they could. And with a fourth on the way it was easy to see that the boys had done well for themselves.

"Fred! George! It's so good to see you two." She laughed as the men came hugged her in turn.

"Ello Hermione."

"How are ye' Hermione?" Both spoke at the same time, but by now Hermione was fluent in all forms of 'Weasely Speak.' From Ron's full-mouthed garble, Ginny's excited ramblings and the Twins constant need to finish each other's sentences, she was proud that she could understand them all. Turning, each arm hooked in a Weasely's, Hermione walked with them towards the Burrow.

"I'm all right. I've been very busy before term starts though."

"We heard about your promotion." Fred answered

"Yea, congratulations Hermione." George added.

"It must be amazing," Fred started.

"being at Hogwarts again." And George finished. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Listen, about our brother." She winced slightly, hoping to have avoided this conversation.

"What about Ron?" Trying her best to stay light, she smiled gently, though it was strained.

"Well..."

"He.."

"Don't worry about it. It's between Ron and I. He's still my friend. Even if he...Well, I suppose we've been through worse. Things work out in the end." This had become her conclusion after several sleepless nights. It would have to be taken care of, but it would be on her terms.

"We know Hermione. We just don't want you to feel like there's any pressure on you about this." They spoke together, their tones betraying their unease. Pausing Hermione turned first to Fred, and the to George.

"Isn't there though? There's a bloody great rift now between me and every friend I have. It has to be patched up for things to go back to normal I expect." Somehow the bitterness couldn't be kept away and it slipped past her tongue. The twins heard it, cringing in turn. Fred put and arm around Hermione's shoulder briefly, trying to comfort her.

"It must feel like that. But you know us. You're as much a part of this family as Ron is. We wont leave our own out in the cold."

"Forgetting of course that git Percy. Those two cats we adopted and the garden gnomes. Aside from all of them, we Weaselys support the things we love. And you, my dear friend, are stuck with every red haired one of us. Even our prat brother. Just take it at your own pace." George's tone was light with genuine humor and it infected Hermione. Soon they resumed their walk and before she knew it, the twins had left her at the door with whispers of 'good luck.' Sighing softly, Hermione stepped into the place that had become her second home.

XXXXX

If Molly was surprised to see Hermione step in to the kitchen, it wasn't as much as when she was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasely."

"Oh Hermione dear. It's so good to see you! I didn't know you were coming." Mrs. Weasely ushered the girl in, setting a place for her at the large kitchen table. Before Hermione could answer she had a cup of steaming tea set before her, along with a breakfast of kippers, potatoes and eggs. It wasn't until she'd done away with most of the food that Molly let her speak.

"Thanks very much Mrs. Weasely. That was delicious." Hermione smiled warmly up at the woman who had become her surrogate mother.

"Oh that's no problem dear. I'm just so glad you're here! I was worried when you didn't reply to my.." Molly stopped short, realizing the things she was alluding to. The girl before her offered a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. That's why I'm here. I wanted to tell you not to worry. About Ron and I." Molly moved to sit beside Hermione, helping herself to a cup of tea.

"I'm not worried for Ron dear. It's you. In any case that sort of thing is difficult to endure. And when it comes from..well I'm not proud to call him a son right now."

"Mrs. Weasely." Molly interrupted her before she continued.

"Oh please. Molly will do fine dear. You're family here."

"Molly. Ron was just drunk. That's all. He's never been good when he's like that. I just wasn't in the mood to humor him. I probably made it worse." At this Molly looked shocked.

"Hermione you mustn't blame yourself. Never for something like this!"

"I'm not. There's no excuse for what he's done. But, nothing happened in the end."

"Yes, I saw what Severus did. Although I don't doubt Ron deserved it, the blood has yet to come out." The two women shared a laugh, the image of a battered and bloody Ron too funny to resist. "He went looking like a raccoon for a week. I didn't think his eyes would turn back to normal!"

The women talked for nearly an hour before they were interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Weasely. He greeted them both warmly, kissing his wife on the cheek and shaking Hermione's hand as he set his briefcase down. Hermione inquired into his work at the Ministry and Arthur was only too happy to describe his newest muggle device.

"I'm not sure what it's called but it's a riot at work! We've got a case of these things. Who knew muggles had a touch of magic in them eh?" He declared proudly as he, Molly and Hermione trooped outside. There sat a wooden crate, marked only by a 'No Fire' sign. Fred and George wandered over as Arthur pulled open the lid and revealed it's contents.

"Oh Mr. Weasely. They're fireworks! You set a spark to them and they explode." Somehow worry tinged her voice. Wondering how exactly Arthur had come across them, and how exactly he might have tampered with them. Molly leaned over to her husband and asked him what they did. He picked up a small tube with a fuse at the end. Walking a few yards away, he set it on a clear patch of grass. After lighting it with his wand, he backpedaled to his wife and they waited. Suddenly an explosion and a screech echoed from the small tube. An array of colored sparks shot forth, illuminating even in daylight. Mrs. Weasely 'ood and awed' as the Twins looked conspiratorially at one another. When the fountain had exhausted itself Mr. Weasely selected another tube. This one was marked differently then the others in the crate. "Why is that one different Mr. Weasely?"

"Well..errr...some of the boys wanted to see how these fire...tworks was it? Anyway, they wanted to see if these might be changed a bit. For bigger effects you see. This is a test one." And before Hermione could protest, or step back, Arthur had ignited the tube and run back to his wife. The explosion wasn't quite like the other. In fact the entire tube went up in one incandescent burst. Spraying inflamed black powder and shards of plastic and cardboard in all directions. Everyone had flinched in time. Except for Hermione. She had been the recipient of a rather large hunk of melting plastic. It landed on her exposed forearm, molding around her wrist before cooling slightly and falling away. The shock of the burn hit her instantly and she recoiled before the plastic hit the ground. The wound was already and angry red, growing worse on her wrist. George heard her gasp as they all straightened from their attempts at avoiding debris.

"Hey dad. I think you got Hermione!" Arthur was at her side in a second, with Molly on his heels.

"Oh Hermione dear. Are you all right. That's a nasty burn. Come inside! We'll see if I have any burn salve left." Ushering her inside, Molly did not hesitate to throw a warning glare in the directions of Fred and George. "Touch that crate and I'll hex your hands off!" Trying their best to look affronted the twins watched their mother and father disappear.

Inside Hermione was caught up in a flurry of activity. Molly rushed around, muttering and looking for healing items. Arthur seated Hermione at the table, and conjured a wet rag to place on her arm. The burning was nearly unbearable and the skin had turned a blistered white over a good portion of her arm. Doing her best to maintain a strong front, she tried to reassure them that she would be all right.

"I can't find any burn slave. Arthur do we have any more?"

"I don't know dear. We must not." Molly frowned and returned to the table. "Hermione, does it hurt terribly? Perhaps you should lay down. You're looking a bit pale." But Hermione only smiled and shook her head.

"There's no need Molly. I can apparate back to Hogsmeade. Madame Pomphrey should have plenty of burn salve there. It's no trouble. Doesn't even hurt that bad. I'd be more concerned about those boys of yours and a crate of explosives!" She laughed as a look of horror crossed Molly's face. Standing, Hermione set the rag on the table. "Really. It's no trouble at all. I'll be at the school in ten minutes and then I'll be all taken care of! I'm just glad we got to talk."

"Oh me too dear. Me too. I just wish we hadn't blown you up in the process." Now Molly was walking with her to the door and Hermione threw a good-bye over her shoulder at Mr. Weasely. Once outside, the twins were nowhere to be seen. Though if one looked closely, they might notice the crate of fireworks missing one or two. Molly didn't bother and Hermione didn't want to mention it. Hugging the older woman warmly, Hermione thanked her again. With a promise to return soon, she stepped back and apparated. The thin crack echoing long after she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time she rested her hand on the door of the infirmary, tears were brimming in her eyes. The burn was throbbing and horrendous feeling of fire had traveled up her arm and reached into her chest and neck. Finding the infirmary doors securely locked, Hermione uttered a quiet curse. She couldn't last much longer. Blindly she turned and set out. This time a new destination was her purpose.

Even the coolness of the dungeons in the late summer did little to alieve the ache in her arm. With her fingertips tingling, she pushed open the heavy door of the potions classroom and entered. It was empty, though the smell of recent brewing was present. 'Perhaps from Severus's private lab' she thought. That was where she headed. With her good arm she raised her hand to knock sharply. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she waited for an answer. It wasn't long before Severus had yanked open his doors and come face to face with Hermione. She offered him a weak smile and he ushered her in without question.

"Hermione. To what do I owe the pleasure of your interruption of my work?" He'd mistaken her distress for the emotional result of her Weasely visit and tried to pry her with humor. She did laugh, but it was a sort of strangled sound. He sobered instantly. "Hermione?"

"Oh it's nothing Severus. I was just wondering if you had any burn salve. The infirmary is locked and I don't have any." He nodded and without word disappeared into a side room. After a moment her reappeared with a small vial. He handed it to Hermione, noting that she was favoring her right arms.

"Anything wrong?" An eyebrow arched, his gaze pierced her.

"No. Just a small accident. Nothing important. Thank you for this." Hermione turned, unable to control herself any longer. The burning had somehow traveled to her other arm, as if a mocking partner. Her nerves were fried in more ways then one and she wanted only to retreat from the presence of anyone. Even if it was Severus. She was stopped by his gentle hands. The first held her in place, turning her as he stepped towards her. The second tenderly took her right arms. Removing the sleeve that covered it as gently as possible, Severus nearly hissed when he saw the angry white and red that marred Hermione's usually pale skin.

"Merlin Hermione. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Without waiting for her response, Severus had her placed upon a high stool. Uncorking the bottle of salve he dipped his fingers in the cool gel. The relief spread instantly over her body. The fire was quickly replaced by ice as the Potion Master's fingers worked the salve into her skin. Biting her lip to keep from sighing, Hermione closed her eyes as she felt her nerves relent their throbbing. Long after the salve was worked in, Severus maintained his gentle ministrations. The once blistered skin was now a dull red, still warm to the touch but nowhere near as damaged. Taking in the features of the woman before him, a sudden anger welled up, tightening his chest.

"Hermione. Did Ron do this to you. If he did I swear I'll ki.." He fell silent when Hermione's hand moved to cover his.

"No. Ron wasn't even there. It was just an accident. Arthur brought his work home and it didn't go well." She offered the man a smile, amused that he looked so worried.

"Is there a Weasely that isn't a bloody fool in this world?" Exasperated, Severus caught sight of Hermione's grin and mirrored it with his own. His fingers were still moving over her arm, trailing up from the wrist, to her elbow and then back down to tease each of her fingers. "There all better. As well as anyone could be from one of that family's mishaps that is." Hermione nearly scolded him, but held her tongue. Suddenly aware that he was still touching her, she focused on his pale hands. Hypnotically they moved, and she followed with her eyes from his fingertips, up his arm, to his shoulder, across his chest, settling briefly on his lips as her journey continued upwards. Finally she came to rest, her gaze settling into his which had inexplicably become closer. Without thinking, she leaned and their lips met. It struck her at how cool his lips felt against hers. A pleasant feeling, warmth spreading between the two of them. Whimpering softly, she allowed her left hand to trail up and entwine itself in the hair at the nape of his neck. Severus arched into the contact, finding himself pressed against her body lightly. Before he could allow himself the full taste of her, he felt a tremor pass through her. Withdrawing, he smiled at her sigh of discontent but searched her features nonetheless. Pulling her flush against his body, he wrapped her in his embrace. The tremor was there, constant. She was shivering, violently.

"Hermione. You're freezing!" Worry edged his voice again, making him sound desperate.

"Just a little chill." Severus wouldn't hear it. Burns had a nasty habit of inducing shock. He said as much to her. Her weakened protests faded and his decision was made.

"Come Hermione. You must get warm." Still wrapped around her, he led her through his lab. Through a set of doors no one had entered beside him in years. Hermione took no notice of her surroundings as her tremors intensified. Severus bent and took her in his arms. Carrying her the last few yards to his bed, he placed her gently before it. Reaching around her, he pulled the covers aside and without argument Hermione slid underneath the sheets. Silk and down caressed her fevered body as Severus covered her. He settled on the edge of the bed, a hand absently moving strands off of her face. She smiled up at him, though her eyes were far away. Sleep was the best thing for her, so he moved to leave her in peace. Her hand in his stopped his retreat.

"Stay, it would be much warmer if you did." Her smile was mischievous and her logic seemed true enough. Squeezing her hand once, Severus moved to the other side of the bed and slid in behind her. She moved to rest against his chest and his arms secured her against him. Inhaling deeply, he caught her scent, it reminded him of vanilla and the summer. Closing his eyes, he felt the girl in his arms relax into him. With the allure of warmth and company he was not long in joining her.

XXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry for the delay. Lets blame school. But I love Geology so I guess I can't.

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	8. Marked Men

Chapter 8

Before I Knew

By Poet

XXXXXXXXX

Her nose itched. The uncomfortable sensation had been slowly pulling her from a very comfortable state of bliss. The itch had to be taken care of. With a soft sigh, Hermione opened her eyes. The itch was relieved in a rough motion, irritation driving it. Satisfied, she took in her present state. Some time in the night she had shrugged out of her robe, leaving only a plain, sleeveless gown. The black fabric she was wearing nearly matched that of the sheets she found herself half wrapped in. The comforter of the bed rested at her hips, and just above that, a hand rested. Splayed across her abdomen, Severus's hand was a gentle pressure, as if in reassurance for the man beside her. Hermione smiled, her own hand tangling with the one against her. Continuing her visual exploration, she followed Severus's arm up to his shoulder and then to his face. In sleep he was peaceful. Something she had never seen from him. Not even when he was unconscious, was he as calm as she now saw. Frowning at memories of time spent vigilant over his hospital bed, Hermione reached out with her other hand to brush her fingertips against his cheek. He was breathing. She was happy. Her touch made the sleeping man stir. He inhaled deeply before she saw his eyes open. In the dim light of the room, his gaze found her instantly. The ghost of a smile crossed his lips when he found her watching him.

"mm...good morning I gather." He hadn't bothered to look for an indication of time. They had fallen asleep in the early afternoon, that much he knew. How long they had been asleep, neither was sure. Not that either was eager to separate long enough to find out.

"Good Morning to you." Hermione smiled sleepily at him. Pleased when it was returned, she moved closer to the Potion's Master. He obliged gladly as she turned, pulling her nearly flush against his body. Unconsciously, he slipped his left leg between Hermione's and hooked it around hers. Drawing her closer still, her grinned when her eyes widened slightly. "Sev.." But he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked her, his grin spreading as he took in her slightly flushed features. Unable to find anything worth saying she let him kiss her again. This time, tangling her fingers in his hair gently. He was hardly idle, tongue darting out to tease her lips, seeking entrance. When she opened her mouth to let him, he grinned against her mouth, continuing to tease her lips instead. Finally her own tongue sought his out, the clash was gentle as her drew her into his mouth and she readily assented. After a long moment without thought to air, he drew back. This time it was he who was slightly flushed. She smiled, almost wickedly as she licked her bruised lips. His eyes focused on the movement of her tongue. Realizing his body was betraying it's usual calm reserve, he withdrew slightly. She looked at him questioningly. "Perhaps...we should..address our current...activities. It seems rather important really." He tried calming his erratic breaths and it didn't go unnoticed. Hermione smirked at him.

"Perhaps you're right." Hermione looked at him expectantly, but he only returned her gaze. She was acutely aware that his hand had resumed it's position against her stomach. The slow circling of his fingertips was distracting to say the least. She glared at him.

"All right. I suppose 'ladies first' might not necessarily be appropriate for this..conversation. Very well. I'll say outright that I find you very attractive. Your company, while full of incessant questions and chatter," he paused when she smacked his arm. "I find quite welcome. One could go as far as to say that I might like your presence rather more than I should." He kissed her gently but drew away before she could deepen it.

"I feel one of your 'however's coming Severus." Hermione smiled innocently enough, but he wasn't fooled. Nodding he continued.

"Indeed. As perceptive as ever I see. However, there are, shall we say, issues with our current..relationship that need to be addressed."

"Such as?" Hermione propped herself up against the headboard and Severus followed suit. Turning to glance at him, she bit her lip. Prepared for the worst she waited for him to continue.

"For one, your current trouble with Mr. Weasely. Many would say I'm taking advantage of an emotionally distressed woman and nothing more. I've never cared for opinion, but I worry about you. Secondly, there is the obvious issue with age, my colorful past and the fact that I am still branded as a Death Eater in most wizarding circles. The stigma I have lived with, but I'd rather not place you in the position. Assuming of course...that we..err..that is that you...had any interest...in me." Severus visibly flinched as he finished. Sensing that perhaps he had just dug himself a shallow grave he looked away from Hermione. Silently he cursed himself for assuming so much. She didn't answer for a long time. Seemingly unaware of his turmoil, Hermione bit her lip in thought. The silence did little for Severus's nerves and he swung himself away, bare feet landing on cold floor. With his back to her, he dropped his head and sighed deeply. Her hand on his shoulder startled him. Without a sound she had crept from her side of his bed and had come to stand before him. Risking her wrath, he glanced up. Hermione kissed him gently, and then settled herself beside him once more.

"Why is it that men assume the worst and expect the worst?" She laughed softly and Severus quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Honestly you'd think that after all this time you'd be able to tell I was attracted to you. Even before the party, when we were working together. I'm rather surprised you didn't hex me into oblivion when I was tripping over myself then. Although there was the slight distraction of a mass wizarding war I suppose. Even so, and even now Severus, I've been attracted to you for a very long time." Seeing the Potion Master's jaw drop slightly made Hermione laugh harder. It took him a moment to regain any sense of composure, but when he finally began to speak a sharp knock interrupted him. Hermione jumped slightly, the sudden noise surprising her as well. Severus rested a gentle hand on her shoulder briefly before rising. Pulling a robe loosely around his body, he waited for Hermione to dress. "If you wish I can wait out of sight until who ever it is gone." Severus considered this for a moment and then grinned.

"No, I like you just where you are. Make yourself comfortable. We have a conversation to finish anyway." Kissing Hermione swiftly, he turned and made his way to the door of his chambers.

XXXXXXX

"Ah Severus. I was wondering if you'd be up yet. It is rather early." Severus rolled his eyes. He knew full well the Headmaster had known he was awake. Rather then bother with responding to the man's innuendo, he ushered him inside. Albus took a seat in a plush green arm chair while the younger man remained standing.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company once again Headmaster?" Sarcasm dripped from his every word, but it was a friendlier sort then usual. Albus smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling.

"My business concerns you and Ms. Granger actually. Have you seen her lately? Minerva and I were surprised when she didn't come to dinner in the Great Hall." Albus was as casual as possible, but his tone was hardly questioning. Severus knew perfectly well that the Headmaster was aware of Hermione's current whereabouts. The man was just teasing in his odd, all knowing, way. Sighing dramatically, Severus stepped once more to the door of his bedchambers. Uttering something the Headmaster couldn't hear, he turned after a moment with a smug look on his face. Seconds later, a blushing Hermione stepped out of the bedroom. "Ah. Hermione! Good Morning to you my dear." Albus greeted the blushing witch with a warm smile and motioned her to sit in a nearby chair. As she settled, Severus took up a position behind her, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Good Morning Albus. How are you?" Her blush gradually resided as Hermione tried to make herself comfortable in the awkward situation. Wanting nothing more then to look to Severus for reassurance, she forced herself to focus on the old man before her. The Headmaster frowned, as if contemplating something.

"I have asked for your audience because a piece of troubling news has been made known. Right now, I am not sure of the implications, nor the reasons for what has been discovered. However, I am sure that it might be an explanation, no matter how vague it remains for now. The unfortunate business between yourself and Mr. Weasley is that matter that I have come to discuss with you Hermione."

"What is it you've discovered Headmaster?" Hermione was puzzled and ill at ease. The wounds, though now weeks old, that Ron had inflicted still stung. Wanting nothing more then to forget, the unpleasant topic of conversation unnerved her.

"It seems that Mr. Weasley has..well it seems that certain alliances are not what we had assumed." The old man faltered. Now he was quite unsure of how to continue. Severus spoke before he could continue.

"Surely Albus, you don't mean the boy has anything to do with..." A look from the Headmaster silenced Severus. An unpleasant weight settled on his chest suddenly. Looking down to the woman sitting before him, he frowned.

"What? What is it?" Hermione was confused, her irritation flared as the men discussed something she didn't understand. Turning to face the man behind her she looked at him questioningly. "Severus?"

"Hermione. Ron carries the Mark." His tone was soft in hopes that the whisper would be lost in the room. She didn't need any more shocks, and it pained him to have to lay them on her. Horror passed over her features and she paled visibly. Focusing on the arm of the chair, her lips moved in silent question. Suddenly she stood up, so quickly that a wave of dizziness overtook her. Stumbling, she looked from one man to the other.

"No!"

"Hermione." Severus's voice was pleading.

"No. Ron isn't evil."

"Hermione.."

"Stay away from me. You're lying. Both of you. It's over. Everything is over!" She backed up frantically. Severus took a step towards her as she pressed against a wall. The Headmaster hadn't risen, instead he was motionless in his seat. A sad look was set on his old features but he did not speak. Offering the younger man a look of comfort he turned his attention back to Hermione. Severus had nearly reached her. He was close enough to see tears on her face.

"Hermione." He whispered her name and it jarred her. She met his gaze and he shuddered as a wave of sadness overtook him. A sob tore itself from her lips and Hermione collapsed. Severus was there in an instant. Gathering her into his arms he pulled her into a tight embrace. Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered words of comfort in every language he could remember. She struggled against him before finally sagging into exhaustion. Sobs still wracked her and he was forcibly reminded of the night all of the trouble had started.

"Severus. Perhaps it would be good to let her rest. There is more I need to explain though." The Headmaster had finally risen from his place and stood over the entwined pair. Hermione didn't even glance up. Severus nodded and with her held tightly against his chest, he stood. Without another word, he carried her limp form once more through his chamber doors. Settling her gently onto his bed he looked over the raggedly tired features. For the first time he noticed the dark bags under her eyes. Her face was thin, lacking the healthier look of her youth. Running a fingertip down her cheek he sighed softly. She stirred only briefly, somehow sleeping even after all the trauma. Bending to land a soft kiss at the corner of her lips he stood and returned to where the Headmaster was waiting.

XXXXXXXX

"Albus. Why is she so weak?" With his head resting heavily in his hands, Severus sat limply in the chair Hermione had occupied. The older man took a moment to answer, in his silence he took in the stance of his colleague.

"Severus, I am very sorry. Pulling you into the world that you fought with your life to escape from is the last thing I want. But she needs someone. And that someone seems to be you." He spoke very softly. Ensuring his words would carry no farther then the small space they occupied he began to explain. "Ronald Weasley has been working as a rogue Death Eater for nearly six years. When Percy Weasley was marked he gave them his younger brother as a gift. I only have this information now, because Percy agreed to speak with me in Azkaban. He has gone mad, but was more then lucid enough to tell me about his part in Voldemort's group of followers. And as I was leaving, he boasted about his brother." Severus's hands clenched as Albus spoke. A deep hatred was burning within the young man. A hatred for the master he once served, for the followers that murdered in his name. And for himself. For being foolish enough to believe he could ever walk away untouched by the evil. "The only thing we do not know Severus, is whether Ron Weasley went willingly. Percy wouldn't tell me. He died shortly after my visit. You understand the implications of this don't you Severus?"

"Of course I do. If Weasley is marked, then there are others who still assemble." Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. "But I don't understand. Why would he be interested in Hermione?"

"It is true that his interest in the girl seems odd. But Percy offered me one last bit of information, to taunt me I imagine. Ronald Weasley was promised Hermione by Voldemort. The two were linked together by dark magic. He believes he is claiming what is rightfully his." Severus stood suddenly, glaring at the man before him.

"No!"

"Severus! The magic...it will weaken her until we find a cure for it. If we cannot..if Ronald Weasley is not forced to break the unnatural bond she will die." The Potions Master paced furiously. Looking for something, anything to relieve the rage and the pain settling in his chest he lashed out wildly. Catching a table with several heavy books on it's surface he flung them hard. They hit the floor with a satisfying thud. Panting he continued his angry pacing. Deaf to the Headmaster's pleas, he whirled away from the man. "Severus please. I know what she means to you." He turned on the man, his eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm not going to let her die. I'll do whatever it takes to save her Albus."

"We'll find a way my boy. We'll find a way." The old man approached the Potion's Master and settled a hand on his shoulder. The younger man looked squarely into the headmaster's eyes and when he spoke, his voice was a ragged whisper.

"I love her Albus. I can't lose her now."

XXXXXXXXXXX

AN: A plot makes it's presence known. Now...I want reviews...what do you all think of my direction? Should they just live happily ever after or do you like where this is going?

I'd really love feedback. Thanks everyone!


	9. The Loving and the Angry

Before I Knew

Chapter 9(At-freaking-last, right?)

By Poet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking for the second time beneath black silk, Hermione found herself more comfortable then even her own bed had ever provided. Stretching as far as she could under the safety of bedding, she sighed and smiled against her pillow. Inhaling the scent lacing the fabric, her eyes opened as she searched for the owner. Severus's side of the bed was empty, closer inspection told her it had been for some time. While her fingertips traced across the now chilled silk, Hermione reconciled herself with rising. A harsh sigh escaped as she sat up and swung her legs out from the warmth. Looking down to find only a thin dressing gown wrapped securely around her body, she smiled. Severus must have retrieved some of her things in the night, looking around she did indeed see several familiar pieces of her clothing folded on a chair. Rising, Hermione padded softly to the chair and collected the items before turning and looking around the room. In the far left corner, a door stood just slightly ajar and even with the sunlight drifting past the window drapes, she could see candlelight flickering. Crossing the room, Hermione pushed the door open fully and paused at the sight before her.

Severus stood in front of a heavy wooden counter, bare chested and bent over a sink that looked made of jade. In his hand he held a straight razor and on his face Hermione could see soap lather. As the door swung fully open, a quiet squeak alerted the man to her presence and he looked at her in the mirror. He smirked as she openly stared before clearing his throat pointedly. Knowing he'd caught her staring, she blushed and shuffled.

"I didn't know you were in here. I didn't mean to bother you." Even as she spoke, the words sounded untrue to her ears. His smirk widened as he resumed shaving.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up. You slept long enough." His voice was gravel against her sleep-muddled head. Shivering softly, she rolled her eyes.

"One has to make allowances for the company kept in bed Severus. Or at least for the sheets and warmth. It was starting to get chilly, silk doesn't hold heat as well as other things." Stepping fully into the room, Hermione dropped her clothes into a pile on the floor. Severus watched her warily in the mirror but still retained the pretense of shaving. She just smiled her sweetest smile and sat on the counter next to him.

"Other things eh? Dare I play the fool and ask what you could possibly mean?" Setting the razor on the counter, he reached for a bar of soap and looked sidelong at Hermione. His smirk had turned to a grin at the mock-thoughtful expression on her face. With a thorough lather, he raised his hands to his face, but before he could reapply the soap, her hands on his forearm stopped him.

"Let me?" Even as she asked, he stepped towards her and settled just beyond her knees. Lifting his chin, he jerked as her hands came in contact with the sensitive skin there.

"You're hands are freezing!" He hissed, and Hermione only laughed.

"Next time don't leave." But before continuing, she turned slightly and dipped her hands underneath the faucet, which immediately ran warm. Her hands thoroughly de-chilled, she gathered some of the lather from Severus's hands and spread it on his face. Covering the last area, she met his eyes as she reached over for the razor. Offering a smile, she reached to begin, but his hands gently gripping her wrists stopped her. "Trust me."

"I do." With that he tilted his chin up and allowed her access once more. Her strokes were sure and quick. Within minutes the traces of stubble were gone from Severus's face. Her fingertips ran gentle paths over the skin, up his neck, across his chin and then lighting across his cheek. Abandoning the razor in favor of both hands, it didn't take long before she was touching him gently all across his shoulders and neck.

As her fingers touched his lips again, Severus leaned forward and swiftly claimed hers in a kiss. Sighing softly, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could. Settling himself between her knees, Severus was nearly flush against her. Growling softly, he tore his lips away and began a path down her jaw. As his lips touched her earlobe and then closed over it, she uttered an inaudible curse and bit her lip. Satisfied with her reaction, he continued his trail down until he reached her shoulder. Without pause, he pushed the thing fabric from her shoulders and it fell away.

Hermione arched into him as his bare chest brushed against hers teasingly. Her hands lifted and tangled in his hair as his hands joined his lips on her exposed flesh. Tentative, he allowed his fingertips to trace the outline of her left breast while his lips tasted the skin just above the right. Inhaling sharply, he could feel her nails biting into the skin of his back, encouraging his ministrations. Grinning against her now flushed skin, he covered her breast fully and dragged his palm across the sensitive surface. Hermione moaned softly, unable to articulate the word 'more', instead her breathy sounds burned his ears. With a gentle nip, he freed his hands and quickly went to work on their remaining clothing. Pulling her arms free of her robe, she met with his hands at his hips pushed insistently at the pants secured there. Grinning, he captured her face with his hands and drew her in for a gentle, slow kiss. After a very long moment he withdrew, pleased as her words came out breathless.

"Severus. What are you doing to me?" Before answering, Severus pressed himself fully against her and wrapped her tightly against his chest. His words were spoken in a whisper, teasing and soft.

"I assure you, no more then you are doing to me. You have bewitched me Hermione." Nudging her hips ever so gently, he indicated just how affected he was by her.

"Severus.." practically pleading now, she tried to pull him to her.

"Not yet Hermione. There are too many things in the way of this for now." Sighing softly, he kissed her neck gently. Her whimper sounded like music in his ears. "But be assured, I always get what I want. Remember that." Smirking, he gathered the strength to withdraw from her. When he did, he found her glaring at him.

"Bloody tease." Muttering, she made a playful grab for him. Surprised he stepped back, pressing against the glass of the shower stall. Hermione, glaring still, took several deep breaths as she collected herself. Slipping from the counter, she stood in fron of Severus and took a long, pointed look of him from his toes all the way to his face again. Now a smirk was on her face, and he became painfully aware that they were both in similar states of undress. Though his own state of arousal was much more evident then just the flush of her skin. Not one for modesty, he took the same pointed look of her figure and met her gaze. Hermione stepped forward until she was nearly pressing against him again. He waited for her to move, prepared for anything. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lower lip and suddenly she pulled open the door of the shower stall and disappeared behind the opaque glass. He heard the pipes squeal as she ran water through them. Still leaning against the stall, he counted to ten before slipping through the still open shower door. Closing it, he allowed the warm steam to envelop them and took her in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shattering of glass made the few people scattered about the room start. Risking a glance, they quickly looked away from the angry man, obviously drunk, and went back to their own drinks. Ron Weasely paced across the dingy pub floor. In the back, where the dirt collected the most, he wouldn't be bothered by any customers. The few curious glances he did get, were quickly averted as the redheaded man leveled furious gazes around the room. Muttering, he stopped pacing long enough to swallow a shot of a viscous amber liquid before starting again.

"Goddamn her! She's mine. Hiding in that bloody castle." He was furious. He was drunk. All in all, the combination was volatile to say the least. Taking a huge swig from a bottle of the same liquid, Ron didn't even bother with wiping away what leaked down his chin. "Where the hell is he."

He was in this particular pub, waiting for someone. His meeting places had become quite a bit less clandestine then they had in year prior. But with alcohol and a temper, there was little to do for it. Resorting once to accosting his contact on the street, the brawl had nearly gotten him arrested and quite possibly caught. Rather then Azkaban, Ron named the man as a death eater informant and had him carted away. The deed done, he'd received a nice congratulations from Order members, and the ire of the few followers that remained in service to a dark lord now vanquished. With no real reason for many to claim allegiance anymore. A good number of Death Eaters rotting in jail or in ditches, the few who remained free either gathered indiscreetly or remained anonymous altogether. Ron would have been able to leave years before. But the thing he had been promised had escaped him over and over.

The night his brother had stunned and dragged him into a Dark Revel, a bargain had been struck between Ron and the Dark Lord. If he were to join and to spy and to betray his comrades, he could have whatever spoils he wanted when the war ended. He wanted one thing. Hermione Granger. Desperate for her, even after their short relationship had ended, he had entered into servitude with the promise that he would own her.

"BLOODY WELL LOT O' GOOD THAT FUCKING DID, EH!" He screamed at no one in particular. Lately he felt like he was going mad, anger consumed him. And it was her fault. If she had been his, he wouldn't have joined the Dark. If she had just stayed with him, none of their friends had to die. He was interrupted when a dirty looking man entered. Wiry bit of hair stood out in odd places on his head, his robes were torn and filthy. Ron grimaced as the man's smell hit him full on.

"Merlin Nathan, couldn't even afford a fucking shower eh mate?" Snorting disdainfully, his words were rewarded with a glare.

"Ye shut yer trap Weasel. Or I'll be off, and you can go piss off, without yer information too!" Before the dirty wizard could enjoy his brash words, he was struck by a crippling wave of pain. As Ron withdrew the crucio from the man, who now lay prone on the floor, he offered a swift kick.

"Give me the bloody information and get out." Weezing, Nathan rose slowly.

"She's stayin' at 'Ogwarts yea. Haven't seen so much as one 'air o her outside except for when she was going back from yer folks. Looked hurt then. But it's been a few days and I aint seen her. Word says she's gonna ba teaching there too, Charms of something like that. Might not see much of her, especially now that.." He stopped abruptly, as if remembering who's company he was in. Another crippling wave sent him to his knees and Ron advanced on him.

"Guess I'll have to go and see her then eh?" Kicking the man, he turned to his bottle and took a large drink. Behind him, Nathan staggered to his feet. "Get out of here. And watch your mouth next time. You better mind who you're speaking with, you piece of troll shite." Turning now, he fixed the man with a maniacal stare. As Nathan turned, nearly to the door, Ron called out to him.

"Nathan, I don't take kindly to being insulted. And I don't enjoy paying pieces of trash for information I already had." Raising his wand, he spoke one last time before the man could even raise his hands. "Avada Kedavra!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN- take that book six Hermione/Ron romantic implications! Take that! Anywho..I still love the books and the author, fortunately I have selective memory so I get to block out the horrible parts.

After long last, I finally got a chapter up! WOOT! For all of the fans, th six of you reading this and reviewing! Thanks guys but I want more! More, I'm greedy! I need to know if this is being read people! Plus it's the holidays so..yea. Anywho...Happy ChristmaChaunaKwanzaKa!

Lurve - POet!


	10. Love, You're Drunk

I want to say that I greatly appreciate every single response I received in regard to chapter 10. At the time I read the original review, it frustrated me, so I responded more out of anger then sense. Thank you all, for excusing that. General consensus from everyone has been to forget the one or two morons and get on with the story. I'll have to remember that the next time I sit through english trying to stay awake. You're all right, of course! It doesn't matter what the one or two people think, because there's no way to impress everybody. What matters is that I enjoy the writing, and by some miracle so do others. So thanks for the support, and for encouraging me to write further. I'm continuing for good, baring computer breakdown or death. Updates may be a bit flaky every now and then, but the story will be finished. Whether it is in five or fifty chapters, still remains to be seen. After all, this is only chapter ten.

Thanks everyone!

Poet

Before I Knew

Chapter 10

By Poet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the overstuffed chair, Severus regarded the man before him thoughtfully. Albus Dumbledore looked as ancient as any man of his age, but that was only when one looked at the surface. After being aquatinted with Dumbledore for nearly thirty-five years, Severus Snape knew that there was far more to headmaster then met the eye. Indeed, in the final battle the older man had been a force to be reckoned with. As the Graveyard filled with Aurors and Death Eaters, it was Albus that had withstood the most powerful attacks. He and his followers, Potter, varying Weaselys, Longbottom and the rest had stood beside the old man and fought bravely. Then when the smoke had finally cleared, it was as if the man had been possessed. As soon as the last curse flew, Aurors had descended on Severus to arrest him. Dumbledore was immediately at his side, protesting and bargaining, and in the end threatening that they release him. Disgusted at the time, Severus had merely told Albus to let it go, and had been hauled away, thrown into Azkaban and left to rot for three weeks. While the Dementors were absent, it was still a prison, and in ways the Wizards were far more cruel then the Dementors had ever been.

"And yet, here you are today. Doing quite well for yourself I might add." The sound of Albus's voice startled him and he glared up at the older man.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that without telling me Albus. I don't even know you're in there half the time." Gesturing vaguely to his head, he shifted on the chair and threw a glance at the clock. "She'll be here shortly, perhaps we should attend to our business first."

"Indeed, what is it you wished to discuss Severus?" Leaning forward, Dumbledore looked expectantly at the dark man sitting just beyond his desk. He saw the frown on his face, as Severus began to speak.

"I am wondering about Ms. Granger's reaction when we tell her the full extent of her...affliction. She's already been through enough, and this is going to be far from easy. Even for her." Pausing, he considered the matter for a moment. Knowing full well that a balance would have to be maintained, Severus couldn't help but worry about Hermione's temper if she wasn't informed. Then again, finding out one of her best friends believed her a mere possession could set her off as well. Clenching a fist at the thought of Ron Weasely, his reaction didn't escape Dumbledore's notice.

"It would be foolish not to worry. Given the things Ron Weasely has already shown himself capable of, it is safe to assume he is not pleased at the moment. As far as Hermione is concerned though, the matter of how much we should tell her is really quite pointless. She'll figure it out Severus, you know that it is inevitable." Severus nodded his agreement, sighing as he did. Hermione would figure it out, and finding something out on her own, especially this particular matter would be terrible. Looking to Dumbledore, the older man continued. "However, I believe that at this time she will need support. And perhaps hearing these matters from people who will support her, will lessen the shock."

"I agree. We should tell her when she comes in." This time it was Albus that nodded his agreement. The knowledge, and impending battles for Hermione's health and ultimate well-being would be difficult. But less so, if she knew people would be there to help her through it. Especially, people that cared for her as much as Severus did. The headmaster didn't even have to read the man's mind to know the way Severus felt. He could see it written in the worry on the younger man's face.

"Before we proceed Severus, I need to ask you something. You care for her?"

"Very much Headmaster."

"Then take care of her. She's going to need you, and you need her. Even if you're too stubborn to admit it, yet." The last was added almost in afterthought. Severus may have been skilled at Legilimancy and Occlumency, but Dumbledore had a slight edge and the benefit of a few more years worth of practice. For the stubborn Potions Master, admitting reliance was difficult. But Albus knew the man felt strongly, when it was for something he cared. Ignoring the slight glare on his face, Albus continued. "Is there anything else, Hermione should arrive shortly."

"One thing Headmaster. Hermione's position as Charms Professor. Perhaps we should find an alternate candidate." Before Dumbledore could protest, Severus held his hand up. "As her condition worsen Albus, her abilities to contend with hundreds of students and maintain her health will almost surely conflict. I'm not saying fire her, but rather, move her to an alternate position. One where she can benefit from it." Thoughtfully, Albus considered this.

"And do you have any suggestions for where I place her?" His eyes betrayed the smile hidden by his long beard as he looked at his Potions Master.

"You've always said I need more help during the year. And having her to work with would mean I'm able to monitor her condition. I want to research cures, and the best way to do that is to have her help."

"Ah. Of course your work in the past together has been more then admirable. Ginny Weasely has recovered completely and owes it to the both of you. I'd be more then happy with this arrangement Severus. But, I am not as sure of Ms. Granger's reaction to the news."

"Yes, I know. She'll believe we think her too weak to teach. She'll be angry."

"And quite rightfully so. This curse is robbing life from her, even as we debate this. It's unfair to her, and to her friends. Mr. Weasely must be stopped. Make whatever arraignments you need, and I'll see to anything you can't."

"Thank you Albus." Relieved, Severus mentally ticked off one potential opposition to his plan. The biggest was still waiting though. Just as this thought crossed his mind, Ablus spoke.

"Now perhaps you can go and fetch Ms. Granger, she is waiting at the bottom of the stairs." Standing, Severus turned and made his way through the heavy door. At the bottom of the stairs, Hermione met him with a curious look. He offered a smile before puling her gently aside.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" She smiled as he brushed his lips across her forehead.

"I had business with the Headmaster. He sent me to come and get you." Standing back from her a bit, he took in her features. Her skin was pale, though she'd never been one to tan. A slight flush was evident in her face, but his lips detected no sign of fever. If anything, she just looked tired. Something easily overlooked. However, Severus knew she'd been getting more then enough sleep. For the past week, she'd fallen asleep in his library, curled around and old text. It had taken little time to get used to waking up next to her, a fact that surprised him. And the thought that the trend might continue indefinantly gave him an odd feeling that he tried to ignore. Realizing she'd said something, he smiled and asked her to repeat it.

"I asked what you were staring at." She looked amused, and he just laughed.

"Come, I expect Albus will be waiting for us." Standing aside, he motioned her ahead of him and they stepped onto the stairs. Turning towards him, Hermione offered him a curious glance.

"Us?"

"Yes. There are a few matters the Headmaster and I wish to discuss with you." Now she looked uncertain and paused when they reached the top of the stairs. Halting him with a hand on his arm, he turned to face her.

"Bad or good?" The curiosity from moments before, was replaced by something akin to worry. Severus felt his stomach tighten and wanted nothing more then to pull her to him. Instead, he stepped towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before resting his lips just beyond her ear.

"Everything will be fine Hermione." Whispering, he pulled back and their gazes met. Without another word, she reached for his hand, entwining their fingers and continued to the heavy door of the Headmaster's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione please! You know that no one thinks you're weak!" The discussion with Dumbledore had continued for nearly an hour in silence. Hermione said very little, asked few questions and grew increasingly unsettled as time wore on. Now, having retreated into the safety of her rooms, Severus found her angry and agitated. She wouldn't even look at him. Instead she just stared out the window of her room and offered angry little jabs at him every time he tried to speak.

"Why else would you have me removed from teaching, if not because I'm incapable?" Exasperated, Severus tried again.

"This magic that binds you to him is powerful. Without a cure, the longer you are away from Weasely, the weaker you'll become! It could take weeks to find a reversal, and in that time the added stress of hundreds of idiot students is going to drain you." Now she did turn to him, and the anger in her eyes made him step back.

"He's taken everything! My friends, my safety. And now, my life! What am I supposed to do Severus! I'm not going to stay here, and hide from him until some cure magically appears. A cure you don't even know if it really exists. I'm not going to let go of my job and the rest of what I have, just because Ron thinks he owns me." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her and held onto her.

"FOR GOD'S SAKES HERMIONE! Listen to yourself. Stop being so goddamned Griffyndor and think about your well-being! You have people here who are going to help you get through this! I am going to help you get through this. You're not losing your job. You've been offered a new one. A better one if you'd bothered to even think about it." When she tried to pull her arms from his grip, he trapped her between her chamber door and his body. Mentally, he knew that should she try and fight him, he'd be virtually defenseless.

"If it matters so much to you, then why doesn't what I want matter?" The acid in her voice made him flinch and he released her. Not even meeting her eyes, he backed up the few feet and sat on the foot of her bed. "Tell me Severus! You haven't suddenly developed that idiot hero complex Harry has. And now suddenly you're knee deep in this and I never asked for you to be." She regetted saying that immediately, but the damage was done. Suddenly he was as angry as she and he approached her quickly. His nose inches from hers, he practically hissed at her.

"Don't you dare lash out at me because I'm trying to help you. And don't you ever question my motives for your welfare again. You call Potter's penchant for heroics idiocy? Then what do you call your self-righteous penchant for sacrifice!" Not bothering to wait for her answer, Severus stepped around her and threw open the other door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours, two bottles of firewhiskey, and a half a bottle of bourbon later, Severus was wallowing so deep in self pity, it was hard to see any way out. This was how Hermione came upon him in the Astronomy Tower. Wrapped tightly in a black cloak and resting against the cold brick of the walls, she found him huddled with his head down. He didn't even respond when she brushed the hair away from his face. Sighing, she settled next to him, but not before conjuring a heavy blanket to cover them both. They sat in silence for a long time, neither knowing how to begin. Finally it was him that spoke, his voice slurring just slightly.

"I don't think I can hold my liquor like I used to." She looked up to see a grin plastered on his face, his head resting against the wall now.

"At least you're the one that's going to have a headache in the morning, not me." He shook his head and slid a hand into his robes. Pulling a small vial out, he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"I always drink prepared Hermione. Hangover relief happens to be one of the first potions I learned to brew." Uncorking it, he downed it in one drink and grimaced as the taste filled his throat. "But, the alcohol still tastes better then this shite, even with the headache."

"Yes, well, that's probably your comeuppance for getting drunk." Now she was smiling and he returned it.

"Don't you ever hate being the logical one?" Replacing the vial in his robes, he found his right hand suddenly entwined with her left.

"Oddly enough, I do." As he watched, she reached for the half full bottle of bourbon and brought it to her lips. Taking a deep drink, she handed the bottle to him and settled against his side.

"I never figured you to be a drinker."

"It's not like I'm pissed all the time or anything, but I do go out occasionally."

"Let me guess. More often you sit by a fire, book in hand with a glass of wine or mead and it suits you perfectly?" He smiled at the picture, and the fact that it was his normal routine as well.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Flushing from the warmth of the alcohol, she was pleased when he kissed her cheek again.

"Absolutely." Teasing her, he feigned innocence when she slapped his leg.

"You're still drunk."

"Yes. I am. Care to join me?" Blindly, he reached for the bottle but she caught his hand before he could reach it.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to."

"No, I mean for treating you the way I did before." She spoke quietly, ashamed of her reactions.

"I'm sorry too." He meant it, even drunk.

"I want to work with you."

"We'll find your cure Hermione."

"I'd want to work with you anyway."

"Devilishly attractive that I am, eh?" Grinning again, he offered his smoothest expression.

"You are drunk."

"The invitation still stands you know." She laughed softly, but stood up. Severus looked up at her, sobering slowly by the minute. Her offered hand was taken, and he dragged himself from the floor. Too quickly though, he fell against her for a moment. His breath hot on her neck, sent shivers down her spine. "Where are we off to?"

"My rooms are the closest, I don't feel like dragging you down seven floors." Pulling his arm around her shoulder, they began to make their way down the spiraling stairs.

"You know, I forgot to mention that as my partner, the rooms adjoining mine are yours to inhabit as long as you'd like to." A little less drunk then five minutes before, conscious thought was coming easier for Severus.

"I see now. It was a ploy to get me that much closer to your bedroom eh?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't...well perhaps I would. But you aren't supposed to realize that. Clever witch."

"I thought so." Leaning up to speak quietly, Hermione's voice was mischievous, "If you wanted me in your bedroom, you should have asked sooner. I wouldn't have wasted all the time pretending to fall asleep in your library." Leaving Severus in openmouthed shock, she began descending the stairs again. At the bottom, she waited for him to catch up, grinning as he came round the corner. Entwining her arm within his offered one, they made the trip to her rooms in short order. Settling on a chair, Severus watched her move around before she disappeared through a door. She reemerged a few seconds later carrying a bottle and two glasses. "I'd forgotten I had this." Handing him the bottle, he saw it was an older oak mead, one of the finer kinds. Impressed he opened it and filled her glass and then his. She settled in front of him on a heavy cushion, and used her wand to start a fire. "All right, let's get pissed Severus." He smiled and offered her a glass. Clinking it against his, she took a drink of the amber liquid. In the firelight, he watched her quietly. Silently, she did the same of him.

Setting his glass of the table next to his chair, Severus moved and kneeled in front of Hermione. Lifting his hand to her face, his fingertips traced the outline of her jaw and her lips. Leaning into his touch, her eyes closed as the sensations over took her brain.

"Hermione." His whispering voice coaxed her eyes open to find him inches from her. Setting her own glass out of the way, Hermione drew herself up and wrapped her arms around Severus's neck. As his hands made their way to her back and pressed her to him, she allowed him to pull her onto his lap. His lips touched her skin at her shoulder, and never left as he wove a complicated trails up to her lips. When he reached his destination, he was welcomed immediately. Her soft moan was muffled as she tasted him. Drunk more on that, then the alcohol, the heady feelings were overpowering her. His reactions mirrored hers, though he was a little further gone then she.

"I'd rather have you for the rest of my life, then another drop of that. I could drink you in forever and still not have enough." His words made her pause, and she drew back from him. He hadn't touched his drink, and the sobering potion should have worked by now. His eyes told her the truth. He wasn't drunk at all. He was being honest. Offering her a smile, he nodded slightly. Leaning in, she kissed him lightly, almost teasing him. When they parted, he wrapped his arms fully around Hermione's waist and pulled her to him in a tight hug. He could hear her whisper, just audible over the noise of the fire.

"I love you too Severus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This is for everyone who has offered their support! I love you guys! hehe


	11. From the Remnants of Sorrow

AN: All right, I was aiming for a post before Christmas but I procrastinated. Here's a new years treat for all of you. I'd like to make it known that I fully intend to give this story a happy ending. But I'd also like nothing more then to make the path there considerably darker than it has been thus far. In an effort to draw this story out more fully, I want to explore a deeper plot. I think my problem has been that I can see where I'm going already, but I'm not quite sure how to get there so it may take time. So, thanks for sticking with it so far and I hope you enjoy everything coming in the future.

Before I Knew

Chapter 11

By Poet

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"If the bond cannot be broken by the seventh month of the seventh year, then hope will be lost."_

Useless.

_"The caster holds power over the victim. If the bond is not severed, the amount of energy required to maintain it will kill the victim. If the bonder is killed, then the victim will die."_

Hopeless.

_"Dark Magic can only be broken by the purest of things. Love, born of evil intent, shall break hearts. Love, born from the remnants of sorrow, shall mend them."_

None of it meant anything useful. Three months of research had been for nothing. Text after text, spell after spell. Nothing had produced even an inkling of a cure. The only consistent find was the fact that if the spell wasn't broken in time, then Hermione would die. They were at a loss. Even the most recently uncovered information was vague, crudely translated from some long unspoken language. Guess work at best was something no one could afford time for. Their options were running out. The addition of a definant time table loomed threateningly closer with each failure.

Frustrated once more, Severus hurled his book into the fireplace. The fire flared and a deep blue flame engulfed the magical pages bound in the thick leather volume. Looking up from her own book, Hermione frowned and watched Severus hunch over, his head in his hands. Rising from her place on the long sofa, she walked silently to him. She felt his harsh exhalation as she wrapped her arms around him from behind his chair. For a moment he sat immobile before leaning back and reclining into her embrace. Placing a kiss on the top of his head, she stared ahead, into the violently blue flames.

"It would be much simpler if we could kill him." Surprised, Severus glanced upwards but Hermione wouldn't meet his gaze. Not bothering to respond he glanced at the stack of useless books, growing larger every night, and grunted in disgust.

"It would seem that simplicity is not something easily come upon." Severus felt Hermione laugh softly against him. Smiling despite his mood, he felt her lips against his scalp briefly before she withdrew from him. Turning his head to watch her, she walked away from the light of the fire and settled beside one of the windows in the room. She looked out, her features barely visibly in the absence of light. Even from a distance, Severus could detect the weariness in her form. The changes had been very subtle. . More then anything she looked tired. Then, with their discovery that there was time table set for the curse, she had taken a downhill turn. Within the last few months the toll the bond was taking on her body became evident. She'd grown paler and gaunt around her cheekbones. For the past two months Severus had been administering doses of pepper-up potion which worked remarkably well. It was a temporary solution and they both knew that it was merely a bit more time stolen back.

When the term began, he had resumed teaching full time and searching for her cure when he was not in classes. She had been right along with him. Most nights they would be in his study or hers, their rooms adjoined at the start of their partnership. Without the restrictions of teaching duties, Hermione was free to spend her time looking for answers. When Severus was free from classes, she helped him grade papers. It became a rare occurrence to see either of them away from the dungeons for an extended period of time. Albus had excused them both from meals in the Great Hall, making excuses for Severus among the staff. Hermione's condition was kept within the strictest confidences. Only Albus and Minerva knew anything else about it.

Before beginning their search for Hermione's cure, it was decided that no one outside the four of them would know. For Hermione's sake, it was obvious that if any information were to escape the confines of the castle, it could be disastrous to her health. In nearly four months no one had seen or heard from Ronald Weasely. He had simply disappeared. At first, Severus had allowed himself to hope that perhaps everything was over, but Hermione's condition never improved and that hope was thoroughly dashed. It was finally decided that he had simply gone underground, perhaps in an attempt to draw her out. As far as any of them knew, he still didn't know they had discovered his allegiances.

Hermione had been under the influence of the curse for 6 years, 11 months. She had a little over 8 left if the information they had uncovered could be trusted. None of them doubted it. Though the origins of the curse were unclear, the general purpose was reveled in short order. It was meant for nothing more than ownership. If the victim tried to resist, then they would die. Slowly and painfully drained of life, and their ability to resist. Now with the approach of Hermione's seventh year under the debilitating curse, only one passage had offered any hint that there might be a way to circumvent the inevitable.

"Love, born of evil intent, shall break hearts. Love, born from the remnants of sorrow, shall mend them." Her voice in the darkness startled Severus from his own internal dialogue. Glancing over, he found her still positioned at the window. "What could it mean?" Her voice betrayed her fatigue and Severus stood to go to her.

"Perhaps Mr. Weasley's motives were born from love. Or, at the very least, lust. He must feel he owns you in some way. That's what the curse is intended for. His intentions were evil, and they are destroying you." In the darkness Severus's voice was a quiet whisper. They'd had this conversation several times, each more difficult than the last.

"And what of love from sorrow?"

"As to that, I cannot say." The sudden desire to touch her overwhelmed him and he pulled her roughly into his arms. Rocking her slightly, he drew a shuddering breath and cursed anything he could pull to mind for the unfairness dropped on Hermione's shoulders. Her hands running gently over his lower back soothed him and he exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"I'm afraid Severus." It was the first time she had openly admitted it. The admission chilled him and he wrapped his arms tighter around her in an effort to ward off the nagging voices in his head.

"Come. To bed. Save your strength." Pulling back slightly, he offered her a smile he hoped was brave. She regarded him carefully for a long moment. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, Severus drew her away from the window and led her through nearby doors into her bedroom. In the dim candlelight he settled the comforter over her and sat beside her on the edge of the four-poster. She lay silently, watching him watch her. For a long time neither said anything. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"What are you thinking?" Severus smiled, chuckling softly. This had become their routine of late. Normally he'd beat her to the punch and ask her the question. Tonight he had remained silent, lost in thought. Smiling down at her, he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. The glint of the lone ring on his hand in the candlelight caught his attention. Wordlessly he removed it from his right hand and grasped hers gently. Slipping the heavy silver band over her right ring finger, he studied it for a long moment before meeting her gaze.

"I am thinking that I would like nothing better than to make love to you until the sun comes up tomorrow." Bending he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before sliding off the edge of the bed and kneeling on the floor. "I am thinking about how beautiful you are when you smile or when you yell at me." Bending again, he placed a kiss once more upon her, this time landing at her lips. Withdrawing only slightly, he smiled again. "Actually, I'm thinking that when you are better and your strength has returned I will do exactly the first thing I said." He grinned when she slapped him on the arm and laughed. "I am only a man after all."

"You're terrible Severus." This time she rose up slightly to press her lips against his. Still grinning he stood and moved to remove his outer coat. Standing before her in little else but his under clothes he slid into the bed as she moved to make room for him. Resting his forehead against hers, he sighed and closed his eyes. It took only moments before her breathing evened and she was asleep. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Severus regarded the woman in his arms. Leaning forward ever so slightly, his lips rested against her ear and he whispered.

"I am thinking that I would love nothing more than to have you as my beautiful wife. That I could do no more than love you until time itself ends." Fingering the ring on her hand, he sighed and closed his eyes again. "I am thinking, that if you leave this world Hermione, I shall have nothing left to keep me here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grounds of Hogwarts held an erie beauty at night. With shadows falling long from the Forbidden Forest, moon less nights held an almost menacing air. It had not changed in years. Anyone daring enough to venture out at night did so with considerable risk. Despite being a school, Hogwarts and the immediate country side played host to many creatures. A great number of them could be vicious and potentially life-threatening. Tonight however, one in particular was not a resident of the Forest. From the confines of the Shrieking Shack, just overlooking the farthest edge of the Hogwarts grounds a lone figure stood, turned towards the great stone building in the distance.

Turning at long last from the building in the distance, Ron Weasley retreated into the dilapidated building. For weeks he had been living within the confines of the dank shack. With no way to get closer to the castle without the possibility of alerting anyone to his presence, he had opted for the 'out of sight out of mind' perspective. If no one could find him, no one would know he was up to anything. Though it was true that he knew nothing of Hermione's attempts to find a cure, he did find himself feeling slightly panicked by something he could not name. The feeling had driven him to inhabit the Shrieking Shack in the first place.

When the bond had been made, Ron was fully aware that he had a certain amount of time to make it permanent. He had failed in every attempt and with the start of the seventh year fast approaching, he knew he was running short on time. The magic harnessed by the Dark Lord to create such a bond was ancient and as with many things lost and found over long periods of time, it had become slightly skewed. Hermione was never meant to die. It was by pure accident that Ron had discovered the extent of what he'd actually done.

As time passed, her close proximity had given little indication that anything had gone wrong. It was only in the last few months that he had found himself weakening inexplicably. At night he slept little, his dreams were of her. Her death. When they had lived under the same roof, her presence had a sort of calming affect on the strength of the bond, dulling it. But then he had attempted to make the bond permanent, and she had fled. Now, after months of separation the draw to her was almost irresistible. Driven by nothing more than a desire to claim what he felt he owned, he'd sat and waited for any sign that she might emerge from the safety of the castle.

He had yet to see her though. And it was time to act. With the death of his final informant, Ron had cut off his limited supply of information. Stalking quickly up the creaking stairs, Ron entered one of the long unused bedrooms. Out of ideas, exhausted from his constant vigilance over the castle and frustrated he threw himself onto the dusty bed shoved in a corner. Rubbing his hands roughly over his eyes, he felt his mind flashing suddenly. Hazy images of Hermione appeared and then disappeared instantly. He thought he could see the familiar stone halls of the castle but it was too quick to tell. Inhaling deeply, his breath caught when an image came, stayed longer then any other and then left. Sitting bolt upright, he glared at nothing and tried to recall what he had seen. For a brief second he'd seen inside a dimly lit room and was conscious that Hermione was laying down. For some reason the sense that she wasn't alone nagged at his consciousness. Suddenly Ron found himself in a fury, picking up the nearest piece of furniture and hurling it across the room.

''She was with someone!'' Pacing brutally fast back and forth across the room, he practically snarled in the darkness. "How dare she" Stopping suddenly, he was aware that his hands were trembling and clammy with sweat. Thrusting a hand into his robe he withdrew his wand sharply and stalked quickly to the stairs. Descending them two at a time, he threw open the cellar door and made his way quickly through the darkness. Winding carefully, but quickly down a long rocky path, he came to an abrupt end about 300 meters later. Pointing his wand upwards, he whispered 'stupefy' and then tore out of the opening above his head. Looking around to gather his bearings, Ron took in the suddenly familiar area. At his back was the now immobilized Whomping Willow. Ahead, just over the tops of the tallest trees the higher towers of Hogwarts could be seen. Ron was inside the grounds and in a rage he'd never felt before. Gripping his wand tightly in his hand, he began a fast jog uphill, the school looming ever closer in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh cliffhanger. It's fun being cruel and unusual.

But seriously, thanks for all the lovely reviews and support. You guys make my day! Enjoy.


	12. Dying to Be With Me

Before I Knew

Chapter 12

By Poet

XXXXXXXXX

The telltale squeak of rubber against stone was the only sound that betrayed his presence as Ron hurried through the empty hallways. After gaining access through one of the secret passages into the castle, he'd made his way very carefully into the great stone building. Instantly the familiar layout came to mind and he gathered his bearings. To his left lay the Great Hall, silent now at the late hour. To his right lay the stairs and labyrinth of classrooms, offices and sleeping quarters. From what little he'd seen, Ron was sure Hermione was in her own rooms but with her addition to the staff, the location of the rooms had changed. Sighing softly in the near darkness of the corridor he stood in, an idea dawned on him. Stepping as quietly as possible, the red headed man made his way three flights up and two corridors to the left of the stairs. Casting the luminating spell, he held his wand up and squinted at the portraits on the wall. The sleeping inhabitants grunted as he passed, though none woke. Not finding the portrait he was looking for on the left wall, Ron turned and began searching the right. Three portraits down he came upon the painting of a knight, slumped over, face shield down. In the silence of the castle he could almost make out the paintings occasional snore.

Tapping the portrait with the tip of his wand, Ron waited for Sir Cadogan to awaken. The knight just stirred and rolled over. Glaring, Ron clearing his throat rather loudly and tapped quite forcefully against the portrait frame. It had the desired affect and the knight fell off the chair he'd been perched upon.

"What! Who goes there. State your name you wretch and face the mighty Sir Cadogan!" Indignant and alarmed, the knight had jumped to his feet and was wildly swinging his sword around within the frame. Ron rolled his eyes and cleared his throat again.

"Do shut up you old gaffer. I have a question for you." Whispering, Ron's tone was vicious and impatient. The knight stilled and lifted his helmet, glaring blearily out at the man.

"And what pray tell, might that be? I've better things to do then entertain insolent children like you!" Ron pointed his wand at the portrait and sneered.

"Watch your tone. Imagine if someone were to paint over you or spill a little paint thinner. I doubt you'd be so rude then." The look of horror on Cadogan's face made Ron laugh, the noise of it though, reminded him of his surroundings. "I've got a question for you and little time to find an answer."

"A quest is it!"

"Not for you. There is a woman staying here. The Charms Professor, Hermione Granger. I'd like to see her. I'm an old friend you see." The small figure of the knight settled onto his chair and thought for a moment. Then with a snap of his fingers he bolted upright and drew his sword.

"I have seen her! Though she is not a professor. She's assisting the Potions Master with something. Mind you, it has been some time since either has been seen around the castle, I'm almost sure she's still here." Ron was growing evermore impatient, the images of Hermione in bed with someone still streaming ruthlessly through his head. If Hermione was spending a lot of time with Snape it would explain the dark figure he'd been unable to make out, lying beside her. As his lips curled in disgust he caught the tale end of what the knight had said.

"What was that?"

"She's moved out of her chambers though, I think she's staying in the dungeons." This was too much for Ron and he practically snarled. Turning from the portrait he ignored the protests of the knight and stormed off, in search of the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The weight of Severus's body, draped across her left half was comfortable and Hermione let herself enjoy the warmth for a long time. She'd slept a few hours, pulled awake by something she could not fathom. Passing it off as merely a dream she'd gladly accepted Severus's sleepy embrace and tried to return to sleep. The attempt was unsuccessful and she'd been awake for nearly an hour. Her glance out the window told her it was still very early. Sighing, giving in at last Hermione gently untangled herself from the man beside her and rose from the bed. Instantly a slight chill settled across her and she shivered. Pulling her robe securely around her body, she turned and looked back at the sleeping man. He looked exhausted and despite all his worry about her well being, he was starting to feel the strain of everything. Careful not to wake him, she opened the door of the bedroom and slipped out.

The sitting room was still littered with books and rolls of parchment. An utter mess of course. Groaning inwardly at the cleanup that was undoubtedly in the very near future, Hermione completely bypassed the room and went into the corridor outside her chambers. Looking both ways down the long hall, she couldn't quiet shake the feeling that had woken her earlier. Shrugging into her robe more deeply, she set off for the kitchens. It was one floor up and at the far left of the castle, just adjacent to the Great Hall. On many sleepless nights as a student, she'd found herself wandering there for a glass of pumpkin juice or hot cocoa. The elves were more than accommodating, practically bowling her over with entire meals and platters of food. Though she'd long abandoned S. P. E. W., she still felt guilty about their work and did her best to be as courteous and thankful as possible when they went out of their way for her.

Pulled from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps on the stairs ahead of her, she frowned. At this hour it was almost unheard of for even the most daring student to venture out of bed. The sound of the footsteps was hurried and recklessly noisy. 'Perhaps there is an emergency.' Biting her lip, a sudden wave of apprehension washed through Hermione but she ignored it and took several cautious steps up the winding staircase.

The voice, uttering curses, was unmistakable and Hermione froze. The apprehension grew into a terror so stark and unrelenting she nearly fled. Her body wouldn't respond though. It was as if some invisible force drew her forward. Panic flooded her system as the footsteps drew menacingly closer and the last thing Hermione could think to do was draw her wand. Just as she aimed, a red faced Ronald Weasely came barreling around the corner and they collided.

The sudden impact forced the breath from her lungs as she and Ron tumbled down the stairs. Landing with a bone jarring thud at the bottom, she gasped softly and saw black threatening her vision. The man beside her stirred with a groan and she watched him pull himself up to his knees. Weakly she lifted her wand and aimed it at Ron's face. He paused, considering the witch before him for a moment.

"Fancy seeing you here Hermione." His tone was almost civil, his face betrayed anger just below the surface.

"I could say the same for you Ronald. What are you doing here?" Struggling to keep her voice even, Hermione managed to get to her feet, her wand still leveled at the man in front of her. His eyes flashed with something she didn't recognize.

"I'd have thought that would be obvious. Love." His sneering features and the emphasis on the last made a wave of nausea roll through Hermione. The voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to hex him, but her body wouldn't respond. To her horror, she found herself lowering her wand. Cautiously Ron took a step forward and removed it from her weak grip. Looking down at it for a moment, he grinned and tossed it out of reach. Closing the distance between them, he raised his hand and she flinched. "Oh no, no no no Love. I'd never meant to hurt you. Never. Those other times, I was just being crazy." Hermione shuddered as he ran a clammy palm across her cheek and down her neck. Ron mistook this for pleasure and smiled. Before Hermione could flinch away, she found Ron's lips pressing insistently upon hers. She stiffened and tried to pull away but he was quicker and pulled her securely to him. When his tongue ran across her lower lip she couldn't help but gag and he took the opportunity to slip it into her mouth.

Suddenly a scream tore itself from Hermione's throat and she pulled violently away from Ron's embrace. Anger was written clearly across the features of the boy and he advanced on her. Backing away as quickly as possible, she ended up against a wall with nowhere to run. Horrified she watched Ron pull his wand from his robes and point it at her.

"You little WHORE! I'm tired of your games Hermione. I know you want me. I'm going to have you. YOU BELONG TO ME!" This time Ron raised his hand and intended to strike her.

"That will be quite enough Mr. Weasely." The commanding voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded from the left and Ron whirled, startled. The old man was dressed in robes lined with gold and silver, his long beard hanging neatly. His hands were empty, no wand drawn but Ron could feel the power emanating from the older wizard. Not knowing what to do, he pulled Hermione roughly away from the wall and held in front of her, shielding his body from any spells cast. "Release her Mr. Weasely. Release her unharmed and you shall safely leave the castle."

"What guarantees do I have Headmaster? For all I know you'll curse me the moment you have her." Panic was evident in the boys voice, he hadn't counted on this.

"If I had wished you harm my boy, I would have had you removed from the shrieking shack when you first inhabited it." Ron stared at the headmaster, completely amazed. If the headmaster had known he was there and hadn't removed him then what else did the man know? Hermione moved suddenly, trying to wrench herself from his grasp and he pulled her roughly against him.

"Severus!" Hermione's cry drew Ron's attention back the Headmaster, who he saw was now joined by the very angry Potions Master. Though Albus had no wand drawn, Snape's aimed unerringly for Ron's face. The dark man seemed on the verge casting and stepped forward. Albus place a hand on his outstretched wrist and spoke quietly to Severus, shaking his head. Glaring hard the the red-haired boy holding Hermione hostage, Severus relented and lowered his wand.

"It's a bloody party now, isn't it? Though I reckon the ones you and Hermione have been having, are a bit better, eh Severus? Taking advantage of a girl half your age. What'd you do, put her under the imperious?" The barb struck hard and Severus took a menacing step forward. Ron tensed and turned his wand towards Hermione. "Stay where you are."

"You wont hurt her Weasely. You need her."

"Well, you're certainly right there. She's mine." Pausing, Ron took the chance to run his wandless hand up Hermione's body before settling it possessively around her waist. Snarling at the boy, Severus advanced and Ron took his chance. "But I wouldn't miss the opportunity to hurt you." Without hesitating Ron threw a curse at Severus who barely ducked in time. His evasion wasn't fast enough and a nasty cut appeared above his right eye.

"Enough!" Dumbledore stepped foreword and placed himself between the Potions Master and Ron. With a wave of his hand, a large marble column shifted and a lit passage way appeared. "This passage will safely lead you from Hogwarts Mr. Weasely. Release Hermione and make your way." Though the man was still wandless, his tone left no room for argument.

Behind the Headmaster, Severus had managed to regain his footing and stood. Blood was running down the side of his face and soaking into the robes he wore. Glaring at the boy holding Hermione, he dropped his gaze to her. Her eyes were focused on him, concern written across her features. No longer fearful, she looked as if she was begging him to stay away, to stay safe. The look did not escape Ron's notice and he sneered, edging towards the passage.

"I'm the one she's dying to be with, not you." Suddenly he turned Hermione in his arms and kissed her forcefully again. Severus advanced, disregarding the Headmaster's order to remain still. Ron watched the man draw closer and shoved Hermione in his direction roughly. As she flew into his arms, Severus lost his balance and his momentum. The pair toppled to the floor. By the time Severus looked again, Ron was gone and the lights in the passage were disguised as the stone column moved back into place. The urge to let loose his rage nearly overwhelmed him. Hermione's gentle hands on his face distracted the anger. As she probed the wound above his eye, the Headmaster came into view. Unspeaking the older man rested a hand on his shoulder before turning from the pair. After a long moment, they were alone in the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the safety of his private quarters Hermione tended Severus's wound in silence. The cut was mended quickly, disinfected and then healed. A small, faint scar was all that remained, though blood was still drying in his dark hair. Scowling into the fire, Severus couldn't remove the image of Ron touching Hermione from his mind.

Hermione left Severus to brood, retreating into his bathroom. Her side ached where she'd come off of the stairs and she was certain a bruise was forming. Disrobed, her suspicions were confirmed by a dark shape on her hip. The taste in her mouth was nearly unbearable though, and she ignored her injury for the time being. The memory of Ron's lips on hers, of his tongue invading her mouth made an entirely new wave of nausea roll through her. Shuddering, she reached for a glass and turned on the tap, from which poured a strong mouth wash. Rinsing several times, she still felt ill but could stand the taste no longer. Looking into the mirror she found Severus resting limply against the doorframe, watching her. She reached for a towel and ran it under the tap which this time ran with warm, soapy water. Motioning to Severus, she indicated that he sit on the edge of the large tub. He complied wordlessly.

Hermione released the buttons on his outer coat and pushed it from his shoulders. Whispering a cleaning spell, she removed all traces of blood from it and set it aside. Taking the warm washcloth, she began to wipe the dried blood from the skin of his neck and face. The skin turned red from the cloth but she was satisfied that it was clean. A few strands of his hair had blood tangling them and she ran the cloth over them, though it had little effect. He chuckled softly, her concentration amusing.

"Don't laugh. I was terrified!" Hermione scolded, making Severus laugh harder.

"As if the boy could harm me." He lifted a hand to toy with a few strands of her hair, every now and then brushing against her bare skin.

"What, you let him curse you I suppose?" Hermione wasn't really angry and her fear had long ago passed. Now it was more along the lines of annoyance and concern, though that combination seemed odd. It annoyed her that Severus was so flippant about getting hurt and it concerned her because she'd been terrified it had been much worse then it was.

"I acted foolishly. I put you in danger." Now he sounded resigned. Regarding the woman before him in the safety of his rooms brought the gravity of the evening into light. If Albus hadn't come across her then..no, he wouldn't even think of that. Hermione bent to kiss his forehead, seeing frustration apparent on the man's features.

"You put yourself in danger. Again. Haven't you had enough of that?" Severus's eyes flashed suddenly and he stare savagely at her.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to guarantee your safety. Never doubt that Hermione." She was surprised at his emotion, though when she thought about it she could understand it. Ron's parting taunt had been cruel and specifically to get at Severus. It worked. Frowning, Hermione pulled Severus against her in a tight hug. "When I saw him touching you I felt a rage I'd never known before. It made me sick, seeing his hands on you." Suddenly Hermione spoke, her voice breaking.

"Make me forget him Severus. Make me forget what it was like when he touched me. I can't stand it anymore." Again and again the memory of his kiss assaulted her and Hermione felt dizzy. Closing her eyes against the threatening wave of nausea, she felt Severus stand and place his hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Hermione?"

"Please Severus. I need you to love me." She opened her eyes to find him staring intently at her. He regarded her silently, considering her for a long time. Bending, he kissed her as gently as possible, the touch feather light across her lips. She groaned and leaned into it, deepening the contact. Tearing himself from her, he gathered her into his arms and carried her to his bed. With a growl he set her there and was hovering above her in an instant. Kissing her again, he paused long enough to speak.

"I could do no more then to love you Hermione. Nothing better in my life then that." Colliding together again, they were lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All right, finally a bit more of the ron story fleshing out. It took me like five chapters to even get a plot so it may take a while to fully develop anything further. I know this irritates some people, but oh well. Hope everyone likes this.


End file.
